Stepping Up
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Another one of those stories where Tony learns he has a kid. Tony learns he has a two year old daughter from a short relationship three years earlier. How will he cope with being a dad? How long can he keep his secret? Jimmy/Breena, McGee/Delilah, eventual Tony/OC.
1. Prologue MOAS

It was official Tony was hiding the mother of all secrets. He had kept many secrets in his life but this was definitely the biggest and the hardest to keep. He wanted to tell his co-workers but he knew they would just jump to the wrong conclusion. He couldn't exactly blame him. With his past the way he used to act and treat people. Of course he knew a secret like this could not be kept forever. He just prayed that he could keep it long enough to come up with a good explanation. He hated himself for feeling this way but he was relieved that his co-workers had so much going on in their own lives right now. To notice that he was hiding something. Gibbs had just lost his dad a few weeks ago, McGee was struggling to keep up a long distance relationship with Delilah, Bishop was still adjusting to being at NCIS, and Jimmy was getting ready to be a father. Vance, Abby, and Ducky didn't have any major drama or changes in their lives but they were pretty busy with work and life in general. He did a double take and rubbed his eyes when he saw the disposable cup of juice sitting on Gibbs's desk instead of coffee. Gibbs simply glared at him, stood up, grabbed the cup, and headed towards the elevator. Tony sighed and dropped the note on his bosses desk and sat down at his own. He felt a ball of paper his arm and saw McGee smirking at him.

"What the hell Probie?!" Tony demanded.

"Guess what?" McGee asked.

"You're pregnant?" Tony guessed.

"Yes Tony I'm pregnant, quintuplets, Vance's conceived in Stillwater. On Papa Gibbs's bed." McGee explained.

"Well congratulations." Tony replied.

"Tony I'm not pregnant but the news is equally weird." McGee replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs has laryngitis." McGee smirked.

"Is he going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"He has an excuse to not talk for a few days. You know the orders he usually gives. He will be just fine." McGee assured.

"Great uh I have an appointment at three. So I will be leaving around two. I emailed Gibbs and Vance and left a note on Boss's desk. So I guess no crime scenes this afternoon." Tony explained.

"Are you OK?" McGee asked.

"I am fine just some standard blood-work." Tony replied.

"You just saw Dr. Pitt last month." McGee commented.

"Look I am fine it is just a test but I am nervous because I hate needles! Can we drop it?!" Tony barked.

"Sorry I am just worried about you." McGee replied.

"Well I appreciate your concern but I am just fine." Tony assured.

"Alright I will make sure Gibbs knows and hold down the fort here the rest of the day." McGee replied.

"That is all I ask Probie." Tony replied.

* * *

By the time Bishop walked into the bullpen Tony had already buried himself in paperwork. McGee told Bishop about Boss's laryngitis. She replied that he was mean. He could practically hear McGee roll his eyes and complain that his co-workers had no sense of humor. On any other day Tony would have loved that his functional mute boss literally would be a functional mute for a couple of days but today his mind was on other things. He wasn't lying to McGee he was having a blood-test and it really wasn't anything life threatening. The results could potentially change his life forever. He heard a tapping on his desk and look up to see Gibbs standing over him holding a dry erase board with a message scribbled on it. He leaned forward and read the words.

_"Morning Tony this is how we talk today got it?"_

"Morning Boss I heard you weren't feeling well." Tony greeted.

_"It's laryngitis I will be fine."_

"Did you see Ducky?"

_"Yes and he said I would be fine. I'm just not supposed to talk unless it's an emergency. What's this I hear about you having to leave early?"_

"Just a standard blood-test. Nothing serious or life threatening. I tried to get one for after work but this was the latest appointment they had until next week." Tony explained.

_"I have Dr. Pitt on speed-dial. I can find out if you are lying about this not being serious. Wait didn't you see him just after we got back from Stillwater?"_

"It is no big deal and I did see Dr. Pitt not long ago. This is just a regular physician." Tony explained.

_"If you insist well if you want to leave early. You better get to work."_

"On it Boss." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony shifted in the cold metal chair. While he waited for the doctor to come in and take his blood. He hoped that Sherry had kept her and gotten Sadie's blood drawn. If not he would have to wait until she felt like having it done to get the results. He was sick of being lied to. Sick of every relationship he got in being dysfunctional and exploding in his face. More than anything he wanted this whole ordeal to be over. More for sweet little Sadie than for him. She may only be two but she deserved answers. He just hoped that her mom could stop being selfish for long enough to think of her daughter. It was funny how she acted like he was the bad guy in all this. She was the one who lied to him and only came to him when she got caught cheating and the poor guy who shed tricked into marrying cut off the gravy-train. If she thought that she could ride off him. She was extremely wrong. He was doing this for Sadie and nobody else. All he cared about was giving that sweet little girl a better life. Whether she was his baby or not. If she was his he would take care her in and raise her but if Bill was the father. That was great and he would hopefully give her the life she deserved. As for Sherry she would continue to whore around and leave a trail of broken hearts in her path. From what he heard this was not the first time this had happened. If he had not had to have an tests for HIV, herpes, hepatitis, and just about every other sexually transmitted disease after an incident with blood samples from a prostitution sting. Just last year he would have been worried for his health. The sex month HIV test was the worst especially since the ordeal happened over the summer and he was still waiting the last time he saw Ziva. At least everything came back negative and he didn't have to worry if it was from the blood or his own stupidity.

"Good afternoon Mr. DiNozzo. I am Dr. Pratt." Dr. Pratt greeted.

"Afternoon can we make this quick. I told my Boss I would try to get back to work." Tony asked.

"Well Miss. Lamar already had her daughter's blood drawn. So once we have yours. You will be free to go. I can call you with the results." Dr. Pratt replied.

"Great" Tony replied.

* * *

Somehow Tony managed to arrive back to work. Only to find that everybody was still working on paperwork. He ended up excusing himself to go and speak to Jimmy about ten minutes before the end of the day. He hated to put anything else on Jimmy's plate with Breena's pregnancy and everything but he was also the only person who would understand.

"Hey Tony!" Jimmy greeted.

"Hi Palmer." Tony sighed.

"I heard that you had a blood-test today. Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Where's Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Taking some samples to Abby." Jimmy replied.

"OK than I'll make this quick." Tony replied.

"Tony?" Jimmy questioned.

"Jimmy I might have a daughter." Tony admitted.

"What the hell DiNozzo?!" Gibbs rasped.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Is the little girl Tony's? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	2. Explain Yourself

Tony was screwed and he just knew it. Why did Gibbs have to hear him? He only had the courage to tell Palmer. Because well you could tell Palmer that you ran somebody over with your car and he would try to help you. He would call the police on you but he would be supportive. Even telling Palmer took every ounce of courage he had to tell Jimmy and now Gibbs knew. The worst possible person to hear. Ducky would offer support in his own way, Abby would be too excited about a baby to be really mad, Bishop probably wouldn't be phased by it at all, McGee would blab to Delilah and judge him but who cares, and Vane would well he had no idea what Vance would do. Gibbs on the other hand after he had bury his little girl. Would probably be completely pissed off and rightfully so. Why couldn't he have been a man sooner.

"We should go somewhere more private. Gibbs you may as well come with us." Jimmy sad finally breaking the silence.

"Right" Tony replied.

_"Elevator_" Gibbs scribbled on to his dry erase board.

* * *

_"Explain yourself DiNozzo."_ Gibbs scribbled once they were in the elevator.

"Gibbs can you please be a little more gentle? Go ahead Tony." Jimmy commented.

"It was three years ago. I started dating this girl Sherry. She was uh the grand-daughter of this old woman who lived in my building. We met and hit it off when Mrs. Greenberg was in the hospital with pneumonia. I was respectful and didn't ask her out then. I waited until she came to get Estela's stuff to move her into the nursing home. After I got her number we dated for about two and a half to three months. Then one day I came home from work and she was waiting outside my apartment. She asked if we could speak privately. Then she told me that she was pregnant with another man's baby. I could have looked past that but when I want to visit Stella in the nursing home her other grand-daughter asked me if she knew what happened to her grandmother's stuff. Turns out Sherry had sold it for drug money." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry she sounds horrible." Jimmy apologized.

_"Tough break kid. Have you contacted Sherry since?"_

"No I did some research on Bill her boyfriend though. He was everything thing I am not. Rich on his own and from his parents, smart, great with kids, completely ripped, he never had the plague. He was perfect." Tony explained.

"Tony you are a nice guy and that should come before money, looks, or even brains." Jimmy replied.

_"How did you find out the kid may be yours if you haven't spoken to Sherry since you broke-up?"_

"Sherry contacted me about a week ago. Apparently they had to confirm Sadie's blood type for that operation where they put tubes in the kids ears and well she has O negative. Which is funny because it turns out that Bill is A positive." Tony explained.

_"Why is that important? Maybe one of the grand-parents had an O blood type?"_

"No Gibbs that is genetically impossible there are no A or B markers in the O blood type. However having access to everybody's medical records I know that Tony is O negative." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah well Sherry tried to say her grand-mother was O negative but well Bill is an orthopedic surgeon and he obviously has to know all about blood types. He demanded to know who else Sherry had slept with at the time and well I was all she could think of. Apparently there were several other men at the time but she didn't remember anybody but me. Bill said that he had raised Sadie as his own for two years and if it turned out I wasn't the father he would raise her as his own but he would also sue Sherry for custody. He didn't want her growing up in that environment. If I am the father I will take custody of Sadie" Tony explained.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry. Will Sherry give you any trouble with custody?" Jimmy asked.

"No she said she would keep Sadie until the paternity test results came. Even though they took Sadie's blood type the people at the clinic wanted to get it as well. Just in case there was a mix-up in the hospital lab. After that she didn't care because she knows that I am not rich and Bill said that he was cutting Sherry off from his fortune. Anything that Sadie needed he would pay for directly. Sherry would never see a dime." Tony explained.

"Any idea when the results will come in?" Jimmy asked.

_"Are you willing to take Sadie in if she is yours? Really?_'"

"Of course I have Boss and hopefully by this afternoon Jimmy," Tony replied.

"Well if you need anything Breena's sister has a five-year old daughter and she still has some toddler supplies." Jimmy offered

_"I have Kelly's old toddler bed. Hey where are you going to stay that apartment is fine for a single guy but kids take up a lot of space."_

"Thanks Jimmy but you should save that stuff for baby Palmer. I am aware of the apartment thing Boss. There are a few two bedroom units in my building. I guess I will try to get one of those." Tony explained.

"Tony my kid isn't even born yet it will be years before it needs that stuff and Sadie will have outgrown everything well before then. Besides my kid may still be a boy." Jimmy explained.

"_Tony you may need a place tonight and what if there aren't any two bedroom units available. You are moving in with me."_

"Thank you guys so much. Oh one more thing please don't tell the others." Tony replied.

"I won't tell." Jimmy replied.

_"It stays between the three of us."_

* * *

Gibbs and Jimmy sat with Tony and waited with him for the test results. Tony was beyond grateful for their support and lack of anger. He just hoped that the three of them could keep this from the others until he felt comfortable talking about it. They were just about two admit defeat and head home until morning. When Tony's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Tony DiNozzo."

"The results are in great!"

"Uh huh"

"Yes I understand."

"Thanks bye"

* * *

"What did the test say?" Jimmy asked.

_"Well?"_

"Guys it's official I am dad." Tony replied nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Tony is the father but how will he adjust to being a father? At least he has Gibbs and Jimmy to help him. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	3. Reality

Tony set his phone down on Jimmy's desk and sank down the floor. It didn't hit him until after he had called Sherry with the test results that he was a father. More specifically a father with no idea what he was doing. He had just committed to raising a two-year old he had never met and only found out about a week ago. With almost no experience with kids other than the odd NCIS babysitting job and finding their dead bodies. It didn't help that Senior was his example of a father. The man who had abandoned him in a hotel room for three days and disowned him just because he wanted to actually make a difference in the world instead of being a suit. The man who literally only showed up when he needed something. He was always father of the year when he needed money, permission to marry again, or he had gotten himself into some form of trouble but he was never there when Tony needed him. His excuse for not calling his only son to make sure he was OK after his office was blown up. Was that he was on vacation and just didn't get around to it.

"Hey guys I have to get home to Breena. Tony here is Lea's phone number. She is Breena's cousin remember." Jimmy commented handing Tony a slip of paper.

"Thanks Autopsy Gremlin." Tony mumbled.

"No problem." Jimmy replied turning to leave.

"Go" Tony replied.

"Are you OK kid?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't do this." Tony replied.

"Yes you can." Gibbs assured.

"Boss I have almost no experience with kids that age. I have barely even met any that were still alive. I have no idea what I am doing." Tony argued.

"And you think I knew when Kelly was born? I got home when she was six months old. I had no idea what I was doing. I had even less experience with kids than you and mine was completely dependent on me to survive at least by two most kids can do somethings for themselves." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah but you had Shannon. I am all alone." Tony sighed.

"Actually I was pretty much alone. Shannon had pretty bad post postpartum depression after having Kelly. Joan came down for a while but we never got along and she took off as soon as I was in the door. Kelly was almost a year old before Shannon finally started to come around." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah but you had Jack as an example of a father. Look who I have." Tony replied.

"You have Senior as an example of a father but you have me as an example of a dad." Gibbs replied.

"I wish that you could have been part of my life all along." Tony sighed.

"Yeah me too." Gibbs replied.

"I should probably go and pick up Sadie now." Tony replied.

"I will come with you. We just have to make one stop first." Gibbs replied.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"We have to tell Leon. You know how strict he is about stuff like this." Gibbs replied.

"What if he is mad at me?" Tony asked.

"Who the hell cares what he thinks?" Gibbs demanded,

"Well uh..." Tony stammered.

"If he gets on to you about this. I will give him a piece of my mind." Gibbs grunted.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony wanted to be anywhere else but standing outside of Director Vance's office. Waiting to tell him that he had a kid. That he had just found out about. What if Vance accused him of not really caring about Sadie? What if he went and told everybody. He felt his heart stop when the door to the director's office opened and he was ushered inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gibbs following him inside.

"Good evening Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. What is the reason for this meeting?" Vance questioned.

"Go ahead Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"I need uh some changes made to my records." Tony blurted out.

"Medical or personal?" Vance asked.

"Personal" Tony replied.

"OK what sort of information?" Vance questioned.

"First of all family." Tony replied.

"Family? I added your step-mom back in January. Her daughter too." Vance questioned.

"It's not like that director. You see I uh I have a daughter." Tony replied.

"I didn't know that Ziva was expecting when she left." Vance replied.

"It's not Ziva's. The mother is this girl I dated three years ago. She cheated on me and when she got pregnant she thought the baby was his. We used protection but it's only so effective." Tony explained.

"Are you stepping to be a part of the child's life?" Vance asked.

"No sir I am going to raise her. Her mother has never been a part of her life." Tony explained.

"Good for you. You said there were several changes that needed to be made. What else is there?" Vance asked.

"Change of address." Tony replied.

"What is your new address?" Vance asked.

"I am moving in with Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Excellent there is nothing wrong with raising a kid in an apartment but Gibbs's house needs a family living in it again." Vance explained.

"I agree." Tony replied.

"That's why I asked him to move in with me." Gibbs added.

"One more thing director I don't want anybody besides the three of us and Jimmy Palmer to know and Jimmy already knows." Tony explained.

"My lips are sealed." Vance assured.

* * *

After the meeting with Vance. Tony called Breena's cousin and asked about the toddler stuff. She told him that Jimmy had already her but she and her husband were at their daughter's soccer game but she had left the stuff on her front porch. It was just a bag of clothes, bedding, toys, books, and a car seat. They had a bed but had already given it away but Gibbs had Kelly's old bed. While the mattress wasn't great it would do for now. After they picked up the supplies and got the car seat set up in the back of Gibbs's car. They drove to the address Sherry had given Tony. When they got the apartment they were surprised to find there were no cars in the driveway but Tony could see a note hanging on the door. The two men climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Tony took the note off and read it. When he saw what it said he could not help but choke out a sob.

_"Tony I had to meet my girlfriends for drinks. Sadie is inside along with all her things. If she isn't gone by the time I get back I'm dumping her at the fire station. Sherry"_

"What does it say son?" Gibbs asked.

"She just left her. She doesn't care at all." Tony replied handing Gibbs the note.

"You get the kid I am calling the police. I don't care if you are taking her in any way. This is not OK." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N I don't know why I always write about dysfunctional families I guess cause it adds drama. At least Tony and Gibbs care about Sadie. New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Bonding

Tony walked into his ex-girlfriend's appointment. He didn't understand why he was so good a judging character on the job but when it came to woman he was clueless. At least with Wendy, Jeanne and every other mistake he made he was the only one who got hurt. Sherry had hurt his child too and the issues she could have from this. Would outweigh everything that had been done to him. He found Sadie lying on the floor of the closet. He picked up his little girl and carried her out of the apartment. As he stepped outside

"Who are you?" Sadie asked.

"I'm Tony you are going to live with me from now on." Tony explained.

"New daddy?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah I'm you're daddy." Tony replied.

"Won't leave?" Sadie asked.

"No I will never leave you." Tony assured.

"Good" Sadie replied before falling back asleep.

* * *

Gibbs watched his son interact with his newly discovered daughter. He thought that he knew his SFA better but in that moment he saw him in a whole new light. He was so gentle and loving. He never doubted that Tony would make an excellent father one day but he never expected it to happen like this. Just like any father he hoped that his son would become a father in the traditional way. He would meet a girl, fall in love with her, get married, and have kids. Instead Tony had dated a girl and she had broken his heart. Then three years later when her lies blew up in her face. She came forward and told Tony that he had a kid. Gibbs got closer to his son. In the pale glow of the apartment's porch light. He noticed how much the child looked like his son. She had his curly brown hair, emerald eyes and smile. When she saw Gibbs she buried her head in Tony's neck.

"Did you call child services?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Yeah they want to talk to you but I gave them my address and your cell number." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Is she OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Great well are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Go where?" Sadie asked.

"Go to your new house. You are going to live with Gibbs and I from now on." Tony explained.

"Who Gibbs?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie this is my Boss and dad Mr. Gibbs. Boss this is Sadie my little girl." Tony introduced.

"Hi Gibbs" Sadie greeted tiredly

"Good to meet you Sadie." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony could not believe he was standing in Kelly Gibbs's bedroom. In the nearly thirteen years he had known Gibbs this door had been locked. Before he knew about Kelly he never thought much about the locked door. He figured it was Gibbs's office or where his boss kept his porn stash. One day when he had been with Gibbs about six months. He was recovering from a work related injury and found a box of kiddie toys in the closet while looking for blankets. He knew that Gibbs had been divorced three times and just assumed he had simply lost a kid to a custody battle. It was only after he found out about Kelly that he truly became curious about what was behind that door. Child Service had called and said that they were coming by in the morning for an inspection. So they had to move quickly to make sure they would pass and Tony wouldn't have to lose his daughter again.

"You sure it's OK for me to use this room Boss?" Tony asked.

"Somebody should." Gibbs grunted.

"I guess but this room has always been practically sacred. In fact tonight is the first time I have even seen inside." Tony replied.

"Tony, Kelly has been gone twenty-three years now and of course I still miss her but there comes a time where you just have to let go and move on." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure Kelly would be OK with us changing her room?" Tony asked.

"Even if Kelly were still here she would be in her thirties by now and out on her own. She always wanted an older brother and would be more than happy to give her room up if he needed it. DiNozzo you are my son. So Kelly is your sister and she understands." Gibbs explained.

"Alright but if you change your mind let me know and I can start looking for two bedroom units right away." Tony replied.

"I won't change my mind." Gibbs assured.

"This room is pretty well-kept considering it hasn't been used in twenty-three years." Tony observed.

"I clean in here a lot. I can't let it go to hell." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Enough chit-chat we need to get this room ready if we want it to be done by morning." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss!" Tony cried.

* * *

Once the room was done Tony went downstairs and found Sadie sitting on the couch watching Disney Channel. She seemed so happy and well-adjusted it was hard to believe she had such a negligent mother. Tony wondered what damage had been done to her in the two years she had been with Sherry. When his little girl saw him her eyes lit up and she started clapping and smiling.

"Tony!" Sadie cried.

"Hi Sadie boo. Do you mind calling me daddy?" Tony asked sitting down beside his daughter.

"OK daddy." Sadie replied.

"Are you ready to see your new room?" Tony questioned.

"OK" Sadie replied.

"Come on let's go and then I am going to give you a bath." Tony replied.

"OK" Sadie replied.

"That's my girl." Tony replied picking up his daughter and carrying her upstairs.

* * *

Once Sadie was bathed Tony dressed her in a pair of purple pajamas with red roses on them. From the bag of clothes he had gotten from Breena's cousin. He carried her back into her room, placed her on her bed, tucked her in, and red her the story of the three little pigs. She was already asleep by the time he finished his story. He looked over and saw Gibbs leaning against the door frame.

"Good night Sadie. I love you very much sleep well." Tony replied.

"You're a natural DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"I hope so Boss." Tony replied turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sadie seems to really like Tony so far. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Inspected

Tony was up bright and early the next morning preparing for the inspection. He honestly hoped he passed. If they failed Sadie would be put in the system and it was impossible to tell if she would have a happy childhood like that. At least Child Services had arrested Sherry and she had lost any parental rights until the trial. That was another concern for Tony. What if the judge sided with Sherry and let her take Sadie back. He knew that could happen even though Sherry had left her alone in a filthy apartment to go drinking and threatened to dump her off at the fire station. At ten fifteen he heard somebody knocking on the door and went to answer.

"Hello?" Tony greeted.

"Tony DiNozzo?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"I am detective Larsen and this officer Tucker. We are from Child Services." Larsen introduced.

"Are you here for the inspection?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir may we please come in?" Tucker asked.

"Of course." Tony replied ushering them in.

"Don't be nervous we understand that things can go wrong. We just want to make sure that Sadie is in a safe and healthy environment." Larsen explained.

"Where is little Sadie by the way?" Tucker asked.

"Right here. Sorry about that Tony. It took longer than I thought to get her changed. Guess I'm a little rusty haven't changed a diaper in over twenty years after all." Gibbs explained coming down the stairs.

"I didn't realize that you were gay Agent DiNozzo. Relax it won't affect anything." Larsen replied.

"Oh I'm not I mean we're not..." Tony stammered.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs I am Tony's Boss not his life partner." Gibbs corrected.

"You're living with your Boss?" Tucker questioned.

"Yes sir I have an apartment but it is only one tiny bed room and you have to understand this was a very sudden arrangement. I can start looking for a two bedroom place right away but when Boss found out he insisted I stay here." Tony explained.

"Oh not it's fine just an unusual arrangement." Tucker assured.

"Well so far I like what I see but I am going to have to inspect the whole house before I can give you a definite answer." Larsen replied.

"I understand." Tony replied.

"Um I didn't realize you would be inspecting the whole house. My room is kind of a mess. There aren't bugs or rats running around there it's just unkempt." Gibbs explained.

"That is alright as long as Sadie isn't running around in there." Larsen replied.

"I understand that you are both federal agents. Do you have guns?" Tucker asked.

"Yes sir but they are kept in a safe." Gibbs assured.

"Perfect" Larsen replied.

"Will I need to start locking my front door?" Gibbs asked.

"That is your business." Larsen replied.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs showed Larsen and Tucker around the house. Larsen advised Gibbs to put a child proof knob on the basement door. The last stop was Sadie's room. With the exception of a loose piece of wood on the windowsill. That Gibbs fixed right there in front of them. Tony was sitting on the bed holding Sadie.

"So did I pass?" Tony asked.

"Yes you did. You just have to fill out some paperwork and you will parental rights. We will be back for a second inspection after the trial. Assuming you keep custody but I am sure you will." Larsen replied.

"Call us if you have any questions and even though the trial will likely end in your favor. We recommend that you get a lawyer." Tucker added.

"Of course and thank you very much." Tony replied.

"Welcome to fatherhood DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

* * *

After signing the required paperwork Gibbs went downstairs to make lunch for himself, Tony, and Sadie. Tony took Sadie to the bathroom and changed her diaper. Once she got a little more adjusted Tony would start potty training her. He doubted that Sherry had even bothered to work with her. Once Sadie was changed Tony brought her downstairs and set her in the booster seat Gibbs had picked up the night before. Both men were surprised to hear somebody knocking on the door. Gibbs called for the person to come in and shortly after Vance walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"I just came by to see how everything went last night." Vance replied.

"Director Vance this is Sadie. Sadie this is Director Vance my big boss." Tony introduced.

"Good to meet you Sadie." Vance said.

"Hi" Sadie replied.

"So are you her legal guardian now?" Vance questioned.

"I am her father. Sherry lost her parental rights and I got mine." Tony replied.

"Their will be a trial and they want DiNozzo to lawyer up just to be safe but they are pretty sure the courts will work in Tony's favor." Gibbs explained.

"They could also put her in the system." Tony sighed.

"Not if you get a good lawyer." Gibbs replied.

"Well while I can't get you and NCIS lawyer I can give you the number of the attorney who helped a friend of mine get custody of his twins. The lawyer was abused by his mother but back then it was rare for a father to get custody unless the mother was in prison or walked away. So he will fight to the death to keep a kid with his father. I mean he will do background checks and of course he will take woman as clients but he is the best around for you situation." Vance explained.

"Wow thanks Director." Tony replied.

"Would you like to stay for lunch Leon?" Gibbs offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I need to get home." Vance replied.

"Well thanks for the help." Tony replied.

* * *

After dinner Tony had left Sadie on the couch while he ran to the bathroom. When he returned his little girl was fast asleep. It was still early but they had all had a long day. He quietly picked her up, carried her upstairs and got her changed. Then took her to her room and tucked her in.

"I'm going to try to give you a better life." Tony whispered before leaving the room and getting ready for bed himself.

* * *

**A/N: Tony passed the inspection. Now he just has to get the judge to see he is a good father. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. So Far So Good

Late Sunday afternoon Tony was sitting on Gibbs's back porch with Sadie. Everything was still so surreal. He remembered having dreams like this during his love them and leave them days. He would get a call or a kid would show up to NCIS or at his car. The mother would be dead or sick of the kid and he would have to step up as the parent. Except in those dreams Gibbs was pissed at him and sometimes would even throw him off his team. The rest of the team and Ducky, Abby, and whoever was director at the time would all attack him as well. Sometimes Jimmy would be on his side and come to his defense. Other times he would side with the others and he was left out in the cold with a kid he didn't even know. Any time he had those dreams he would wake up in a screaming panic relieved that it was just a dream. Honestly if he woke up and found out that Sadie was just a dream. He would probably lock himself in his apartment and cry. He never cried but that's how much he loved his little girl. He heard the back door open and shut and Gibbs taking a seat beside him on the porch.

"You going in to work tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to be but I don't know what to do with Sadie. I don't know any of the daycare centers and I have too many enemy just dying to destroy my life to just leave him with somebody." Tony explained.

"The NCIS daycare center is pretty nice." Gibbs suggested.

"I know but couldn't it be targeted easy?" Tony questioned.

"Haven't had any incidents as long as I've been with the agency." Gibbs assured.

"I guess they would have good security but that's not my only concern." Tony admitted.

"They stay open a little longer than regular daycare centers and if the parent can't pick them up they call whoever is listed to pick the kid up. If there is nobody available one of the attendants will take her home." Gibbs assured.

"It's not even that. It's if Sadie is in the NCIS daycare. It will be easier for the others to find out about her." Tony explained.

"You could just tell them tomorrow." Gibbs offered.

"I know but I am not ready. I am nervous about their reactions." Tony admitted.

"Alright but you have to tell them at some point." Gibbs informed him.

"I know" Tony replied.

"If you leave early tomorrow you can get Sadie registered for daycare and only be a few minutes late to work. That may decrease the chance of raising eyebrows." Gibbs offered.

"You always call us out for being late. Don't you think they will suspect something if you don't mention my tardiness?" Tony suspected.

"I will say you called me and said you had car trouble or something and may be a little late." Gibbs replied.

"I'm bored." Sadie commented.

"You're bored?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah!" Sadie cried.

"I think I am going to take Sadie to the park. Want to come along?" Tony asked.

"I could use some fresh air." Gibbs replied.

"What are you getting here?" Tony teased.

"I mean I wouldn't mind getting out and going for a run or walk." Gibbs replied.

"Do you want to go to the playground Sadie?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Sadie cried.

"Ya know this backyard is kind of empty. Maybe we should get Sadie something to play with out here." Gibbs suggested.

"That sounds great but what if I move out?" Tony questioned.

"Well if you get a place with a yard you can take it with you. If you don't or the yard is too small. You can keep it here." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss. Well we should get Sadie to the park before it gets too dark." Tony replied.

* * *

When they arrived at the park. Gibbs went off to the running trail. While Tony led little Sadie to the playground. He felt bad that there were no kids for Sadie to play with but was relieved for himself. He wouldn't have to make idle small talk with parents. If he wasn't ready to tell his co-workers about his situation. There was no way he could tell random strangers and he didn't want to seem like a bad father. Considering he had no idea about preschools or toddler toys. He put Sadie in the baby swing and started to push. When Sadie decided she was bored with the slide. He took her over to the jungle gym and let her run around a bit. When she got bored with that he set her in the sandbox. He made his way over to the bench and sat down. With any luck she would want to stay there a while. His heart dropped when a woman walked in holding the hand of a boy who looked like he was about four or five. He started towards the sandbox. To get Sadie and go find Gibbs.

"Oh you don't have to leave." The woman assured.

"Well I should probably get her some dinner." Tony replied.

"Not hungry! Wanna stay!" Sadie cried.

"Sounds like she wants to stay a little longer." The woman replied.

"Alright Sadie but only a few more minutes." Tony called.

"Sadie that's a pretty name was she named after a grandmother or did you and your wife just like the name?" The woman asked.

"Guess I just liked the name." Tony replied.

"How rude of me what's your name?" The woman questioned.

"Tony DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"Carmen Williams and that's my son Logan." Carmen replied.

"He's cute." Tony replied.

"Thank you he's a handful but that's what you expect with a five-year old and given his home situation I think he acts out a lot." Carmen explained.

"My Sadie is two. She is pretty calm for a two-year old but she didn't always have the best situation either." Tony replied.

"Well she is cute and seems like a sweet girl." Carmen replied.

"Thanks she really is." Tony replied.

"Wanna go home!" Sadie called.

"OK sweetie just a second." Tony replied.

* * *

After they got home Tony got Sadie changed. Then headed downstairs to help Gibbs with dinner. After dinner Tony gave Sadie a bath and got her changed into her pajamas. He sat beside her bed and read her two bedtime stories. Around two in the morning he heard soft cries coming from his daughter's room. He climbed out of bed and walked next door to her room. He found her sitting up in bed

"Bad dream!" Sadie cried.

"Aw poor baby it's OK daddy's here. Daddy's here." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony walked over and sat on the bed beside his little girl. He was just starting to get her calmed down when he heard a loud creaking noise. Before he had a chance to react. The bed gave out underneath them sending him and Sadie tumbling to the floor. Luckily Sadie escaped unharmed. Tony however hit his head on the side table.

"I heard a crash what happened?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"The bed just collapsed." Tony replied.

"Oh no are you guys OK?" Gibbs questioned.

"Sadie is fine but I hit my head on the side table and my wrist hurts." Tony replied.

"Let me see." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied moving closer to his Boss.

"Well your wrist is probably just sprained. I have an ace bandage you can borrow for that and your pupils are normal. So I don't think there's a concussion. You're already getting a bruise though." Gibbs explained.

"So I don't have to go the hospital?" Tony asked.

"Only if you really start hurting or acting strange." Gibbs replied.

"Can you check Sadie over too?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sadie is unharmed but seems to be taking after her father when it comes to finding trouble. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Ready To Work

Sadie seemed to have recovered from her incident the night before. She was in the backseat of his car happily clapping along to the radio. Much to his chagrin Gibbs had put on a country station while he was setting up the car seat. Tony had tried to switch to the Sinatra station and while she liked it. She didn't have the same joyous reaction as she had to the previous station. Part of him hoped that liking the same radio station as her grandfather. Meant that he had gotten a mini girl version of Gibbs. Of course he wouldn't be like his father. He would let his kid develop whatever personality she wanted. As long as she was a good person. He pulled into the parking lot of the daycare center, got out of the car, got Sadie out, and carried her inside.

"Oh hello my I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I need to get my daughter registered." Tony replied.

"What is her name?" The receptionist asked.

"Sadie DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"What is your name and how are you affiliated with NCIS?" The receptionist asked

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony replied.

"The Tony DiNozzo? I didn't know you had kids." The receptionist replied.

"It's a long story." Tony replied.

"Alright well what is her date of birth?" The receptionist questioned.

"September 4th 2011" Tony replied.

"Does she have any allergies?" The receptionist asked

"Not that I know of." Tony replied.

"Health issues?" The receptionist asked.

"No" Tony replied.

Potty trained?" The receptionist asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Who would you put for emergency contacts or allow to pick her up?" The receptionist asked.

"My emergency contacts are Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jimmy Palmer both of whom are allowed to pick her up but her Emergency contact is Breena Palmer" Tony replied.

"Great and there and your phone numbers?" The receptionist asked.

My number is (202)-986-3143, "Breena Palmer (202)-315-8692, Jimmy Palmer (202)-315-4792, and Jethro Gibbs (202)-596-7438." Tony replied.

"Perfect" The receptionist replied.

* * *

McGee looked up from his computer it was almost nine and Tony still hadn't arrived. Normally if somebody was even a second late Gibbs would comment on it. Today he hadn't said anything even when Tony reached the half an hour late mark. Something was definitely up. Gibbs only pardoned tardiness if something was wrong. What if Tony's blood test was for something serious? He didn't think he could handle watching his partner waste away. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't be able to handle it. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe one of Tony's neighbors had an emergency and he had stepped in to help. Bishop was late too but she had been sent somewhere by Vance. He became more surprised when Bishop entered the bullpen first.

"I was on assignment from the director." Bishop said.

"I got the memo." Gibbs replied.

"McGee where's Tony?" Bishop whispered.

"I don't know but Gibbs isn't saying anything. I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble." McGee replied.

"He called me and said he was having car trouble. He will be in as soon as he can." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well I hope there is nothing too serious wrong with his car." Bishop replied.

"Yeah me too." McGee added.

* * *

Tony was surprised by how well Sadie handled being alone. With kids that were abandoned were either super independent or had severe separation anxiety. He guessed with his job it was better to have the independent version. He got in his car and drove back to head quarters. With any luck he hadn't raised too many eyebrows and he could just walk in the bullpen. Apologize profusely to Gibbs and get to his desk without any questions. In a way he wanted to tell the team but he was simply too afraid. He got through security and to the elevator without incident. Giving his car trouble excuse to the guards and Agent Balboa's team who was heading down to the gym for some training. He entered the bullpen and made his way to his desk.

"Your car OK Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yeah it was just a flat tire. I had a jack in my trunk but I didn't want to drive around on it too much." Tony explained.

"Well at least it was an easy repair." Bishop commented.

"Could have waited until after work. Now you are an hour late." Gibbs grunted.

"Sorry Boss" Tony apologized.

"Please don't be too hard on him." McGee begged.

"Yeah he was just thinking of his safety and the safety of everybody else on the road." Bishop added.

"Just don't let it happen again." Gibbs ordered.

"I won't." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony sat on the floor of Sadie's room. He and Gibbs had moved the broken bed out that morning. Sadie was sitting on his lap chewing on the teething ring. He had picked up for her on the way home. She looked up at him with her big green eyes. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Who's got the prettiest green eyes in the world? Sadie!" Tony cooed.

"Daddy too!" Sadie cried.

"Why thank you Miss. Sadie." Tony replied.

"Welcome" Sadie replied.

"You guys are so cute." Gibbs commented from the doorway.

"Thanks Boss" Tony replied.

"Thanks Boss." Sadie echoed.

"Is dinner ready?" Tony asked.

"It will be about fifteen more minutes." Gibbs replied.

"Great I'm starving." Tony replied.

"You know that she is going to need a new bed." Gibbs observed.

"You couldn't fix the old one?" Tony asked.

"No the wood was rotting. It was exposed to the elements and not taken care of for almost thirty years. So I guess it was bound to happen. I am sorry." Gibbs explained.

"It's OK stuff happens I am just glad that Sadie wasn't hurt." Tony replied.

"Me too" Gibbs replied.

"You want to go the furniture store with us ? If we use your truck we won't have to deal with delivery charges." Tony offered.

"I would like that. When are you going?" Gibbs questioned.

"Don't know when I have time. She can sleep in my bed until I can get her a replacement." Tony replied.

"Just be careful you don't roll on top of her." Gibbs warned.

"That happened one time! And I thought McGee had gone downstairs to use the computer!" Tony cried.

"You boys woke up half the hotel that night." Gibbs teased.

"Hey McGee was the one who screamed like a lady being murdered!" Tony snapped.

"You yelled to." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah but only after I was pushed out of the bed and hit the side table!" Tony shot back.

"Daddy do that a lot." Sadie observed.

* * *

**A/N: As far as I know all the phone numbers I gave for the characters are fake. The team is getting suspicious. How long can Tony keep his secret? New chapter soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Did I Hurt Her?

It had been a week since Tony received the news that changed his entire life forever. So far Sadie was adjusting very well to her new life. With the help of Gibbs, Tony was adjusting to the role of fatherhood. The team was off rotation that weekend. So Gibbs and him were planning to go and pick up some supplies for Sadie. Gibbs looked at his watch it was quarter til six there were no cases and everybody had done a satisfactory amount of paperwork.

"Alright you are dismissed eight am sharp on Monday." Gibbs called.

"Well bye I hate to rush out but I am meeting Jake for dinner soon." Bishop replied standing to leave.

"Later Boss. Tony, Agent Carter and I are going to grab a couple of drinks. If you want to join us." McGee offered.

"Sorry Probie I have other plans." Tony replied.

"Hot date?" McGee asked.

"I will be spending the weekend with a girl." Tony admitted.

"Oh well have fun and use protection." McGee replied.

"Always do." Tony replied.

"Boss you wanna join us?" McGee asked.

"No I have plans involving my basement, a new project, and a glass of bourbon." Gibbs replied.

"Enjoy yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Hey do either of you know if Palmer is free this weekend? With Delilah so far away I need to get out more." McGee questioned.

"Breena's cousin is in town, he has been overseas for over a year. So Jimmy is available most of the weekend. They are all having dinner together tonight and Palmer and I are meeting up tomorrow afternoon to go shopping for uh baby Palmer." Tony explained.

"Why are you going baby shopping?" McGee asked.

"Oh one of my frat buddies just got custody of his two-year old and I thought I would send him some stuff." Tony lied.

"Well that's nice of you." McGee replied suspiciously.

* * *

Gibbs went home and got dinner on. While Tony was picking Sadie up from daycare. His whole life had changed in an instant and one week had made him a completely different person. Gaining a daughter certainly beat the last time that happened. When he caught the plague. The plague why hadn't he thought of that? What were the odds that opening that stupid SWAK envelope had set his little princess up for something horrible? What about the other stupid decisions he had made in his life when it was just him? How many enemies were just waiting to ruin his life? He looked in the backseat of the car where Sadie was clapping along to the radio. He loved that his daughter had an interest in music. When she got older he may sign her up for a piano lesson. He wouldn't make her do more than one lesson if she didn't like it. Tony set Sadie on the floor of the living room and turned cartoons on for her. Before joining Gibbs in the kitchen.

"Sadie do well at daycare?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"Nothing" Tony lied.

"I know when you are lying to me and I know when you are upset." Gibbs argued.

"I'm worried." Tony admitted.

"Something wrong with Sadie?" Gibbs asked.

"No at least I hope not." Tony replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"What are the odds of Sadie having health problems because of my plague?" Tony questioned.

"I would have no way of knowing that DiNozzo." Gibbs apologized.

"Oh" Tony mumbled.

"When's your next appointment with Dr. Pitt?" Gibbs asked.

"November 17th." Tony replied.

"Right I forgot you just saw him. Last month was kind of a blur to me." Gibbs explained.

"I am still so sorry about your dad. He was a great guy. I wish I had taken more time to try to get to know him." Tony replied.

"He always spoke highly of you and I know that he would have adored Sadie. He was always trying to get me to introduce you to girls from town. Said you needed to meet a girl and have children. That you would be an amazing father." Gibbs explained.

"Sounds like Jack." Tony replied.

"I think he saw you as a grandson." Gibbs replied.

"Wow. Back to Sadie what do I do to make sure that she doesn't get sick because of me? How do I know she won't or hasn't already?" Tony asked.

"I would call Dr. Pitt and consult with him about how your illness could affect your offspring. You could also get Sadie checked out by her pediatrician." Gibbs explained.

"I will contact Dr. Pitt in the morning as for her pediatrician. The doctor Sadie saw before was Bill's' best friend and he was pissed and won't see her anymore." Tony replied.

"You are getting that kid a doctor tomorrow!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Boss!" Tony replied.

* * *

After his conversation with Gibbs. Tony walked upstairs to her bedroom and fell on to his bed. He looked at his watch it was only seven-thirty and Brad typically worked until eight or nine. Maybe it would be wise for Tony to call him tonight. He may even be able to recommend a good pediatrician.

"Dr. Pitt's office."

"Hey Brad it's Tony?"

"Tony? Are you OK? Do you need me to call Gibbs to bring you in or can you drive yourself?"

"I am not sick Brad."

"Look I have a patient who was brought over to Monroe and he may have to be transferred over here. So I have to keep this line free. I can text you my personal number if you want to talk later though."

"I am not sick but I have a medical question."

"What seems to be the problem. I will see if I can help?"

"Last week I found out I have a two-year old daughter. What are the odds of my plague affecting her in some way?"

"Oh I don't think I can answer that off hand but I can do some research for you. I can even see if I can squeeze her in for tests in the next few weeks."

"Great uh do you know any pediatricians?"

"Well I know Dr. Miller is excellent. He is here at Bethesda. I have worked with him several times and he is great."

"Thanks I will check him out and let you go."

"Bye Tony"

* * *

**A/N: New chapter will have some bonding with Tony, Gibbs, Jimmy, and Sadie and should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Saturday Fun

Tony, Gibbs, and Sadie were supposed to meet Jimmy at Babies R Us at eleven fifteen. Tony wasn't expecting to find much for Sadie there but he figured he could take her next door to the Toys R Us and let her pick out a new toy and a couple of books. After lunch they were going to a kiddie consignment shop. He figured that he would have a lot more luck there. Plus there were a couple of outfits from Breena's cousin that Sadie had outgrown. Tony packed Sadie's diaper bag with several extra diapers, a change of clothes, sippy cup of juice, and baggie of graham crackers. Then headed out the door with Sadie and Gibbs.

"So what's the plan for today?" Gibbs asked.

"Meeting Jimmy at Kiddie Garden at eleven fifteen, then going to lunch, and finishing the day off at Babies R Us." Tony replied.

"You said last night we were going to Babies R Us first." Gibbs recalled.

"Kiddie Garden is closing early today. So we switched things up a bit." Tony explained.

"What does Jimmy need from Kiddie Garden?" Gibbs asked.

"He wants to get the crib and changing table." Tony replied.

"They sell those at Babies R Us or can the Palmer's not afford from there?" Gibbs questioned.

"Ed Slater's God Daughter owns Kiddie Garden. She and Breena were always like sisters. She and Jimmy want to buy all the expensive stuff from their friends." Tony explained.

"Oh well that's nice." Gibbs replied.

"I am just glad they have toddler beds there. I don't know if they will have anything for Sadie and Babies R Us." Tony replied.

"I wish that my dad was still alive. He would love to help me build stuff for Sadie." Gibbs commented.

"I miss Jack too Boss." Tony replied.

* * *

By the time Tony, Sadie, and Gibbs arrived at Kiddie Garden. Jimmy was leaning against his and Breena's van waiting for them. Tony grabbed Sadie and her diaper bag out of the car and carried them across the parking lot. They looked at the baby section first for baby Palmer. Jimmy found a changing table he liked and texted a picture of it to Breena. While they waited for a response they walked over to the toddler section. Tony found a dress, a couple of pairs of shorts, t-shirt, and pair of pajamas with Barbie on the top and hearts on the pants. They had two toddler beds sitting in the back corner. One was hot pink and had Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine on the headboard. The other was blue and shaped like a race-car a large number one pained on the side in red.

"Alright Sadie which bed to you want?" Tony asked hopefully.

"That one!" Sadie cried running towards the race car bed.

"Good choice!" Tony cried.

"Looks like somebody has the same taste as her daddy." Gibbs commented.

"Hey it's a good taste!" Tony snapped.

"It was a compliment." Gibbs assured.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"This is a nice bed. I remember the race-car bed I had when I was a kid. It was fire-truck red and I put all these cool stickers on it. Then my dad's receptionist's house burned down. I came home from school one day and had Clark's old double bed in my room. My mom had given it to Alice for her son. I got so mad that I ran away from home and tried to move in to the jungle gym at the playground. Of course my mom was making meatloaf that night. So it didn't last long." Jimmy explained

"How old were you?" Gibbs asked.

"Twenty-One" Jimmy replied.

"Say how much do you think it would cost to get one of these sweet beds for an adult?" Tony asked.

"Your chances of making it with any woman ever." Gibbs remarked.

"Making it where?" Sadie asked.

"To a very special grown-up place that I don't want you going to until you are thirty or I am dead whichever happens first." Tony explained.

"OK" Sadie replied.

"Hey do you think Breena will go for getting a race-car frame for our bed?" Jimmy questioned.

"You two realize that Sadie is more mature than you right?" Gibbs asked.

"That is preposterous!" Tony argued.

"Tony look blue balls!" Jimmy called.

"Aw no way! Get a picture of your blue balls for Breena!" Tony called.

"Let's pay for our stuff before we have to give Sadie the talk." Gibbs warned.

"Sorry Dad" Tony apologized.

"Sorry Mr. Gibbs. Please don't tell on me." Jimmy begged.

"You do realize that you are forty-one and thirty not ten right?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes" Tony and Jimmy replied in unison.

* * *

Tony and Jimmy decided to go Burger King for lunch. Since they had a play area for Sadie and a Coke Freestyle machine for Jimmy and Tony. Gibbs had never really spent much time with Jimmy and Tony away from work. So he didn't realize just how alike they were. It was almost like they were brothers who had been raised together their whole lives. Instead of co-workers who had only met when they were adults. Of course Tony had to be cool in front of McGee.

"I think I am going to take Sadie to play for a while." Tony said once they had finished eating.

"Have fun" Jimmy replied.

"Be careful!" Gibbs called.

"We will." Tony replied.

* * *

"I didn't realize that you and Tony were that close." Gibbs commented once Tony and Sadie had left.

"Yeah we have always been friends but we got really close when you went to Mexico a few years ago." Jimmy replied.

"I was such a jackass back then and McGee, Ziver, and Abby weren't much better. I am glad that he had somebody on his side." Gibbs replied.

"Well the team and Abby had no excuse but you had just had a brain injury." Jimmy assured.

"I know but Tony deserved better. He got screwed over enough when he was a kid." Gibbs replied.

"He is lucky to have you as a dad." Jimmy replied.

"He is lucky to have you as a friend. Say why did you reach out to him? I mean he's a jockish agent and you are a nerdy doctor. Pretty much polar opposites." Gibbs asked.

"Well my brother Clark was a lot like him. He uh committed suicide not long after my dad died. I guess when I saw Tony acting like Clark did just before he died. When you left I felt compelled to try to save him." Jimmy explained.

"You don't think Tony would have done that right?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know if he would have but I try not to worry about what could have been." Jimmy replied.

"Well I am glad that you stepped in before he got too far gone. If it weren't for you he may not be here. Sadie wouldn't be here and I can't imagine life without the two of them." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: I can see Tony really wanting to have a race-car bed. He was pretty enamored by Carson's after all. New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Saturday Night

Later that afternoon Gibbs and Tony assembled Sadie's new bed. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the innocent grin on his son's face. As he bragged about his little girl's tastes. Apparently Sadie had his musical taste but Tony's taste in cars and decor. Gibbs had never once doubted that Tony would make an excellent father one day but this went above and beyond what he expected. Tony had treated stepping into the role of father to a toddler. Like he would treat moving to a different bullpen. It was a huge shock and he was still getting used to it but he wasn't complaining or neglecting the kid. Of course Tony was far from doing it alone and was the first to admit that. Even with the light mood Gibbs could not seem to forget Jimmy's words to him earlier in the day. About how depressed Tony had gotten. While he was on his little breakdown in Mexico.

"Boss are you alright?" Tony asked.

"How did you feel when I was in Mexico? Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, you needed a couple of weeks off after burying your dad. The last of your family. Plus it was kind of cool being Agent In Charge for a while." Tony replied.

"Not my vacation when I retired back in two thousand six." Gibbs corrected.

"Oh well it was fine." Tony lied,

"I know when you are lying to me DiNozzo." Gibbs argued

"Alright I hated it. I missed you like crazy and the team treated me like shit. I get that they missed you too and we were all still freaked out about you getting blown up but it still hurt, the way they treated me, the fact that you weren't there to whip sense into all of us." Tony explained.

"I am sorry DiNozzo. I am not planning on an official retirement for a long time but before I do. I will make sure that everybody knows that you are in charge and that if they give you any crap. I will gladly teach you a lesson." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks Boss but I can handle myself now. I had other issues when you retired before." Tony admitted.

"What other issues? You weren't sick right?" Gibbs questioned.

"You left the hospital way before they wanted you to and your head was still weird. Every time my phone rang or Jenny said she needed to speak with me. I was terrified that I was going to find out that you were dead. I still worry when you show up late or when Bishop or McGee leave with you but come back alone." Tony explained.

"You worry about me dying?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah! I'm weak OK!" Tony cried.

"I didn't say you were weak, DiNozzo. I didn't even sound like I was mocking you. I just asked you if my death was a true concern to you." Gibbs explained.

"I know but you have to admit it is pretty pathetic. I mean did you ever worry about Mike dying? Before he got sick and it became real?" Tony questioned.

"Actually I did. All the time. Of course if I admitted that to him. He would probably wet himself laughing at me." Gibbs replied.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked.

"Because it happened." Gibbs admitted smiling at the memory.

* * *

Tony snuggled with Sadie in her new bed. She was holding the doll he had bought for her at Toy's R Us that day. He had actually had a lot better luck at Babies R Us than he expected. He had found some diapers and clothes in her size. He was also able to find any toilet training supplies he would need. He bought a red potty seat and allowed Sadie to pick out the training pants she wanted. Naturally she picked a ones with little cars on them. After he had everything he needed. He and Gibbs left Jimmy to browse and see what he wanted to register for. Tony had taken Sadie to Toys R Us. While Gibbs took a detour to the hardware store on the other end of the shopping center. They had barely made it in the door when Sadie spotted the doll. It had red pigtails and green eyes. He couldn't say no he had promised her any toy she wanted and she was attracted to red-heads. Another similarity to Gibbs.

"So Sadie what are you going to name your new doll?" Tony asked.

"Leroy Jedro like Boss." Sadie replied.

"Leroy Jethro is a boy's name silly." Tony replied.

"But I like Boss." Sadie argued.

"How about you call her LJ? It is easier to pronounce and besides Boss hates the name Leroy and isn't to crazy about Jethro either." Tony suggested.

"OK" Sadie replied.

"TONY! SADIE! DINNER!" Gibbs called from downstairs.

"Coming Boss!" Tony called back.

"OK Boss!" Sadie called.

* * *

After dinner Gibbs went down to his basement and got to work on the toy chest he was going to surprise Sadie with. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Before coming to a stop on the landing.

"Boss?" Tony called.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Pitt about Sadie."

"Shit DiNozzo! Is she sick do I need to drive you to the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"No he was calling me back about the other day. When I called to see if my plague could affect Sadie's health." Tony explained.

"Jesus don't scare me like that!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Sorry Boss" Tony apologized.

"It's OK now what did Brad have to say?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well when I called the other day. He said that he would try to get Sadie in to check her out but he is really busy right now and since Sadie's lungs are healthy as far as we know. He can't exactly work her in but he said that he would talk to his friend Dr. Miller for me." Tony explained.

"Why is this important?" Gibbs asked.

"She has an appointment Wednesday at two." Tony replied.

"OK don't forget to tell the director." Gibbs reminded.

"I will tell him first thing Monday morning. " Tony assured.

"Good boy but he isn't the only one who has to know." Gibbs replied.

"No Boss I am not ready yet." Tony pleaded.

"Fine but I am getting sick of covering for you." Gibbs replied.

"I know Boss." Tony sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Sadie will be healthy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Face The Music

Tony's hands shook as he lifted his coffee mug to his mouth. Sadie had her appointment this afternoon the appointment where he would find out if his baby girl had any problems because of him. He tried to pull himself together when Gibbs entered the room. He had no right to be upset about what could happen in front of somebody who had lost everything. He was also worrying about telling the team today. He had promised Gibbs that he would break the news the first thing Monday morning but a surprise emergency drill had thrown the whole office through a loop and taken up the entire day. At least team Gibbs had passed with flying colors and Tony and McGee had taken down a would be "shooter" before any damage could be done. Even though it was all pretend it was still a rush.

"Morning DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted.

"Morning Boss." Tony replied.

"Sadie's got her appointment at three today right?" Gibbs asked.

"No two." Tony corrected.

"Oh right. Do you need me to come with you?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss I can handle it on my own." Tony replied.

"Don't be nervous she will be fine. I know it." Gibbs replied.

"It's not just the appointment. I have to tell everybody at the office about Sadie today." Tony replied.

"Don't worry about it they will understand." Gibbs assured.

"What if they don't? What if they attack me?" Tony questioned for the umpteenth time since taking custody of Sadie.

"I will deal with them." Gibbs grunted.

"Thanks" Tony sighed.

"Hey if you would like I could tell everybody." Gibbs offered.

"No thanks somehow I think that could make it worse." Tony sighed.

"Well just know I will back you up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony made sure that the director of the daycare knew that Sadie would be leaving early for a doctor's appointment. Then headed to the office to face the music. Part of him wished that he had taken Gibbs up on his offer to tell the others for him. According to his watch he made it to the bullpen at eight o'clock and fifty-seven seconds.

"Made it by the skin of your teeth DiNozzo." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah sorry I had something come up." Tony lied.

"Not interested in excuses unless you're actually late DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Right Boss sorry." Tony apologized.

"Don't you have an appointment today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah at two." Tony replied.

"You've had a lot of appointments lately." McGee commented.

"It's no big deal but I do need to talk with you all later." Tony replied.

What time?" McGee asked.

"Twelve-thirty." Tony replied.

"Alright" McGee replied.

"I'll be there." Bishop added.

"I need to go tell Abby and Ducky about our little meeting." Tony replied.

"What about Jimmy?" Bishop asked.

"I already told him everything. Gibbs and Vance know too." Tony explained.

* * *

The morning passed without much incident. Tony had made sure Vance knew he needed to leave at one and that Abby and Ducky were aware of the meeting before hand. Tony was secretly praying for a case to take them away from the office and get him out of his promise. Unfortunately no cases came for MCRT and his deadline got closer and closer. Eleven Gibbs sent McGee out to get lunch for the team. When the junior agent returned to HQ he was obviously upset. He stormed into the bullpen, loudly announced that lunch was here, and practically threw his phone down on his desk. Before grabbing his food mumbling something about going to Abby's.

"Something wrong Probie?" Tony asked.

"You're damn right something is wrong!" McGee snapped.

"Tel us before you give yourself a coronary." Gibbs replied.

"I ran into this jock loser I went to high school with at the restaurant!" McGee barked.

"You know you are a federal agent now and can get somebody on felony assault charges for giving you a wedgie right?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs hissed trying to hide his amusement.

"He didn't give me a wedgie in fact I thought he had changed. Until he told me that he just found out he had a kid. That was like two or three. He claimed that the mother told him it was with another man but I doubt that's true. I mean he couldn't at least demand paternity test. Now the kid has all these severe health issues from the environment he was raised in and he's acting like he cares but I see right through him. What a loser right?!" McGee explained.

"Well in his defense maybe they used protection and he didn't realize it failed and maybe now he is trying to make up for it." Tony suggested.

"No Tony! Anybody who is that stupid doesn't deserve to have children! The child they already have would be better off taking their chances in foster care." McGee argued.

"Probie" Tony begged.

"Save it Tony! He is an ass and any of your frat buddy losers who pulled that crap are asses too!" McGee shot back.

"You know what forget my announcement! I have to go! I may be back or I may not ever!" Tony snapped running from the bullpen.

"Oh come on Tony! Grow up!" McGee shouted after him.

"MCGEE ELEVATOR AS SOON AS TONY IS GONE!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

"Why the hell are you always taking his side?!" McGee demanded once he and Gibbs were in the elevator.

"I do not always take his side." Gibbs replied.

"Bullshit! I was just venting about that idiot from high school! Which he asked about by the way and when he gets all argumentative you side with him!" McGee argued.

"McGee he wasn't be argumentative. What you said just hit really close to home for him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah? How?" McGee questioned.

"Because McGee, Tony has a daughter that he just found out about, and her mother told him that another man was the father, he believed her, and he really is trying to do right by Sadie." Gibbs explained.

"That's classic Boss! I mean I get that you will do anything to defend Tony but make up a story like that! That's gold! I did not know you were so funny!" McGee laughed.

"No McGee I'm not joking." Gibbs replied.

"OK how old is this "Sadie"?" McGee asked.

"Two" Gibbs replied.

"Tip of advice Boss. Next time you cook up a fake kid for one of us. Make sure one of us were in a relationship at the time and I know Tony was with E.J. around then and I know for a fact she doesn't have kids." McGee explained.

"No McGee..." Gibbs replied.

"You know what Boss that joke made me feel a lot better. If you see Tony before I do. Tell him that I am sorry." McGee replied before exiting the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: At least McGee doesn't hate Tony anymore but what will it take for him to believe Sadie is real? Will Tony still have the courage to tell the others? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. A Real Family

Tony came home after Sadie's appointment. At least his little girl was healthy. McGee would have a field day if he found out about Sadie and that she was sick. He didn't know what the others would do but he assumed it would be ugly. At least he had Gibbs and the Palmer's on his side. He had heard Gibbs snap at McGee from the elevator. He didn't think he had ever heard his boss snap like that at McGee. That tone was typically saved for director Vance, interrogation, anybody else who tried to tell him what to do, or just generally pissed him off. Even he had never gotten that tone and Gibbs tended to go harder on him than anyone else. He had once told Tony that he did that because he expected more of him than the other agents. He was the best and the one he had single-handedly trained to be on his team. Not to mention his years as a regular cop and detective before. Around six the door opened and Gibbs walked in carry two brown bags of groceries.

"I got diapers for Sadie at the grocery store!" Gibbs called.

"Thanks Boss but I just bought some on Saturday." Tony replied.

"I know but there was this hot redhead buying diapers for the grandson she is raising and well one thing led to another." Gibbs explained.

"Did you get her number?" Tony asked.

"Why yes I did." Gibbs replied.

"Alright Boss!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well you helped." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks so what's her name?" Tony asked.

"Mary and her grandson's name is Celeb." Gibbs replied.

"You guys going out?" Tony questioned.

"We are meeting for coffee on Saturday but it isn't official. She has a daughter with a son who is a year or so older than Sadie. Who is single as well. If you are interested." Gibbs explained.

"Well if it will seal the deal for you of course." Tony replied.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs hissed.

"You know what I mean." Tony replied.

"Oh I forgot to ask how did Sadie's appointment go?" Gibbs asked.

"Great she is perfectly healthy. She is a little underweight but otherwise healthy." Tony explained.

"I told you so." Gibbs replied.

"So does McGee think I am a total loser?" Tony asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"So he's actually supportive?" Tony questioned.

"No he thinks that I am making Sadie up to make him feel bad." Gibbs explained.

"Ya see this is why I didn't want to tell the team!" Tony snapped.

"Just because McGee is being rude doesn't mean that the others will act that way." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah they could be worse." Tony replied.

"I take it you won't be telling them now." Gibbs sighed.

"No Boss I will not." Tony replied.

"Alright I will keep your secret." Gibbs sighed.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Has Sadie eaten?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I just fed her. Now I am going to give her a bath." Tony replied.

"While you are doing that I will get our dinner on." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony got Sadie cleaned up and ready for bed. When he got downstairs Gibbs had made a quick prepared Chicken Alfredo for the two of them. He loved his boss's cooking. It had similar style to his mother. Tony was a decent cook but after Wendy left him. He realized how depressing it was cooking for one. When he did cook at home it was Ramen Noodles and microwave pizza. Stuff that was made for one or he could easily pack the leftovers for lunch at work. He would have to cook for Boss sometime to return the favor. Of course he never could repay his boss for all he had done for him. Saving his ass in Baltimore all those years ago. With Danny being dirty he would have probably been a pawn in some deadly game and forgotten before he was even in the ground. Gibbs brought him in to his team and offered him protection but more importantly he offered him a family. Being with Gibbs and Sadie was the first time he truly felt like he was part of a genuine family. Gibbs smiled and dished him up a plate of pasta and salad.

"You like it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah its great boss." Tony replied.

"You OK you seem a little out of it?" Gibbs asked.

"Just thinking Boss." Tony replied.

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

"How lucky I am to have you as a dad and Sadie for my daughter." Tony replied.

"I am glad to have you and Sadie as my son and granddaughter." Gibbs replied.

"Can I tell you something?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Living with you the past couple weeks and having Sadie live with us. Is the first time I have felt like I was part of a real family since my mom died. I mean I know that our team was a family but this is different." Tony explained.

"I know exactly how you feel. Having you and Sadie in the house is the first time I have felt like I was part of a family since Shannon and Kelly died." Gibbs replied.

"We really are lucky Boss." Tony replied.

"I hate to bring this up but have you told Senior about Sadie?" Gibbs questioned.

"No" Tony replied.

"Do you want to?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really." Tony replied.

"Well I would prefer if you told the team eventually but I am not going to pressure you to tell Senior." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks I have no idea how he would react." Tony replied.

"Probably not well." Gibbs replied.

"Just know that no matter what Senior does or says to you. I am always going to be your dad." Gibbs replied.

"I know Boss." Tony replied.

"We aren't at the office you can call me dad." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks dad." Tony replied.

* * *

Later that night Tony was tucking Sadie into bed. Gibbs had gone down to the basement to work on something that he wouldn't tell him about but he had given Sadie a kiss goodnight. He picked up Kelly's worn copy of "Good Night Moon" and read it to his little girl. It was always weird for him to use anything that had been Kelly's for Sadie. He felt somewhat guilty. This stuff should be Kelly's for her baby. Gibbs should have his family. His Boss deserved to be happy. He quickly shook off his bad thoughts and got back to his daughter.

"Daddy?" Sadie asked.

"What is it baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Aunt Breena tomorrow?" Sadie asked,

"Yes you will be seeing Aunt Breena tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Yay!" Sadie cried.

"I know you are excited but it is time to go to bed," Tony replied.

"Night Daddy" Sadie replied.

"Good night baby girl I love you very much." Tony replied.

"Love you too." Sadie replied.

* * *

**A/N: Senior will find out about Sadie eventually and he won't take it well. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Tibbs

The two-week anniversary of Sadie being with Tony arrived. Both Gibbs and Tony were looking forward to their double date the next day. The babysitter Mary and her daughter had hired to watch their kids. Backed out unexpectedly so they had changed plans to go somewhere they could bring their children. Jimmy had offered to take Sadie anyway but Tony thought she needed to start spending time with kids her own age. Friday afternoon Tony and Gibbs were sitting in the break room sharing the leftover homemade pizza from the night before.

"You excited for our double date tomorrow DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"A little nervous but yes." Tony replied.

"I really like Mary but if you and her daughter don't get along that is OK." Gibbs replied.

"What is that's a deal breaker for Mary?" Tony asked.

"I don't mind I'm used to being single." Gibbs assured.

"Do you know Mary's daughter's name?" Tony asked.

"She told me but I can't think of it off-hand. She's about ten years younger than you though." Gibbs explained.

"That's fine how old are the kids?" Tony asked.

"Celeb is a year and a half old and your girls son is three or four." Gibbs replied.

"Perfect" Tony replied.

"Remember it's just a small family restaurant. So don't overdress." Gibbs commented.

"I won't" Tony assured.

"You guys going undercover?" McGee asked entering the break room.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Boss and I have a double date tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Oh well good for you." McGee replied grabbing his lunch and heading for the door.

"Hey Probie!" Tony called.

"Yeah?" McGee asked.

"Want to join us for lunch?' Tony asked.

"Nah I told Abby I would eat with her today." McGee replied.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"Have fun tomorrow." McGee said.

"Thanks McGee." Gibbs grunted.

"We will Probie." Tony added.

* * *

McGee rode the elevator down to Abby's lab. He had lied to Gibbs and Tony. He hadn't planned to eat lunch with her. He just didn't want to disturb his superior agents. He was glad they were enjoying themselves. Plus he figured Tony was still pissed at him about the other day.

"Timmy! What a surprise!" Abby cried pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yeah thought I'd eat lunch with you today." McGee replied.

"Where is everybody else?" Abby asked.

"Bishop went out. McGee and Ducky are eating together and so are Boss and Tony." McGee replied.

"Oh well it is good to see you." Abby replied.

"Hey Abbs can I talk to you about something?" McGee asked.

"Of course!" Abby cried.

"Great it is kind of private. So don't tell anyone else." McGee replied.

"Is everything OK? Are you going to ask Delilah to marry you?" Abby asked.

"Yes and no. I think that Gibbs and Tony are dating." McGee replied.

"Really what makes you think that?" Abby asked.

"Well they were in the break room talking about a big double date tomorrow and when I went to Tony's apartment the other day. He wasn't home and my key didn't work. When I went to talk ask his neighbor what was going on. She said that he had moved out and was living with some silver-haired man now. I guess this has been going on for a while. Plus there's the fact that Boss always stands up for him and takes his side." McGee explained.

"Wow good for them. They are really cute together." Abby replied.

"They are I just don't like that they are dating. Boss enforces rule twelve so hard for us. Then he starts dating Tony." McGee explained.

"Well they have worked together for thirteen years and hiding their feelings for each other for who knows how long. They deserve to be happy both of them," Abby replied.

"I guess you're right and I am dating Delilah anyway." McGee replied.

"How is she doing?" Abby asked.

"Pretty good she has a really bad cold though." McGee explained.

"Has she been to the doctor? Paraplegics can get pneumonia really easily." Abby asked.

"Yes she has always been really careful with her health." McGee explained.

"Oh good! I hope that she will be OK." Abby replied.

"She is going to be fine Abby. Don't worry so much." McGee replied kissing Abby on the cheek.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the couch at Gibbs's house. He watched Tony lying on the floor playing with Sadie. The little girl was giggling and pretty horribly beating Tony at Hungry Hungry Hippos. Jimmy had seen pictures of Tony at that age and he looked just like her. Jimmy guessed that Tony's personality was just like hers when he was that age. Unless DiNozzo Senior and Tony's mom were already insisting that their son behave like a mini adult. When the child was only two. At least Sadie wouldn't have that problem with Tony.

"Well I just got my butt handed to me." Tony sighed carrying Sadie over to the couch.

"Ha Ha daddy not very good!" Sadie giggled.

"I am good I am just rusty." Tony replied.

"Whatever you say Tony." Jimmy teased.

"Watch it autopsy gremlin." Tony warned.

"I'm not scared of you." Jimmy replied.

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Jimmy cried hitting Tony in the face with a pillow.

"Come on dude I have a baby!" Tony cried.

"Sorry" Jimmy mumbled.

"Sadie go find grandpa Gibbs. I have a score to settle." Tony said.

"Kay. GIBBS! Jimmy and daddy are fighting!" Sadie cried.

"Oh really?" Gibbs called.

"Nark" Tony coughed.

"Aw come on Sade nobody likes a tattletale." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah nobody likes a tattletale." Tony added.

"Hey you're the one raising her!" Jimmy cried slapping Tony with the pillow.

"Watch it Palmer!" Tony yelled hitting Jimmy with the pillow.

"Or what? You'll lose at Hungry Hungry Hippos then raise me to be a tattletale?" Jimmy asked slamming the pillow into Tony's face.

"Oh really?" Tony asked hitting Jimmy with the pillow.

* * *

Jimmy slammed the pillow into Tony's face and Tony returned the favor. After that the pillow fight dissolved into a full on wrestling match. Tony and Jimmy were rolling around the floor and laughing hysterically. They didn't notice that Gibbs was standing in the doorway with Sadie and his video camera.

"You see Sadie just because someone is tall like a grown-up and works like a grown-up does not mean they are a grown-up." Gibbs told the small girl.

"Daddy silly!" Sadie cried.

"Ow! Ow!" Jimmy cried.

"You OK man?" Tony asked pulling himself away from Jimmy.

"I'm fine" Jimmy replied grabbing Tony and wrestling him to the ground.

"No fake outs!" Tony yelled.

"Sorry" Jimmy replied releasing Tony from his grip.

"It's cool." Tony replied wrestling Sadie to the ground.

"Good" Jimmy replied pulling Tony to the ground.

"Palmer I...I can't breathe." Tony wheezed.

"Really Tony? You said no fake outs!" Jimmy cried rolling Tony around.

"No Palmer I'm serious." Tony replied grabbing his chest and gasping for air.

* * *

**A/N: Well Tony had to get in trouble at some point right? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Tony's In Trouble

Jimmy watched Tony intently hoping that he was just pulling the mother of all fake outs. That once Jimmy got scared enough. He would jump back and be just fine. Instead he started pounding himself in the chest and fell to the ground. Jimmy noticed that his skin was starting to turn blue. Standing to the side were the two people who were most important too and needed Tony the most. Sadie who was his child who depended on him for the nourishment and love that she lacked in the first years of her life. Even though she was too small to fully understand what was going on and likely had never heard of when Tony had the plague. She was softly crying in Gibbs's arms. Gibbs was just standing there like he was frozen. His face had drained of color as he bit his lip and struggled to hold back his own tears. Jimmy knew how close they had been before as did everybody at NCIS but Jimmy knew the big secret. How much Gibbs cared for Tony. Not even Tony knew exactly how special he was to Gibbs. The love the former Marine had for his agent went beyond flesh and blood. Tony was in no way related to Gibbs and hadn't even met him until adulthood. Yet somehow it was like Gibbs had been with him since before his birth. Jimmy could not and prayed he would never be able to imagine the terror that Gibbs must be feeling right now. Even though he was scared to death it was nothing compared to how Gibbs must be feeling. All he knew was that it was up to him to keep Tony going until help arrived. Gibbs was too upset and Sadie was too small it had to be him. Jimmy carefully helped Tony sit up and ran to grab him a cup of coffee. One good yet strange thing about Gibbs was that even at night he had strong coffee in the pot. Jimmy ran and got Tony a cup and ordered Tony to drink it. While he called 911. most of the drink ended up sprayed across the living room. Luckily the paramedics arrived fast.

"Palmer take the kid I am riding in the ambulance with Tony!" Gibbs barked.

"Of course" Jimmy replied.

"H...hospi...ittall?" Tony coughed.

"Yes Tony you need it." Gibbs explained.

"G...good" Tony replied.

* * *

Sadie looked up at Jimmy with her big green eyes. Jimmy had never realized before how much she looked like Tony. It broke his heart to see how confused and upset she looked. Everything had been happy she had been safe in the arms of her Grandpa Gibbs watching her daddy play around. Now some strange people had taken her dad away and she was left with Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" Sadie asked.

"What is it Sadie?" Jimmy asked.

"Where's daddy?" Sadie asked.

"Oh he's a little sick and has to go to the hospital but grandpa Gibbs is with him." Jimmy explained.

"He'll be OK?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied praying that it wasn't a lie.

"Good" Sadie replied.

"Sadie I have to call my wife and tell her that I am going to be late." Jimmy said.

"OK" Sadie replied.

* * *

Gibbs was starting to go stir crazy as he waited for news on his son. He had spent far too much time in hospitals waiting for news on that boy over the nearly thirteen years had worked with that boy. Ever since the plague it was Bethesda waiting for Dr. Pitt or whoever he was consulting with for Tony's care or one of the other DC area hospitals waiting to see if Tony required transfer. Today because of the difficulty breathing he was taken directly yo Bethesda. Even though DC General was much closer. Gibbs had gotten into a heated argument with the paramedics and nearly jumped up front and hijacked the ambulance before they finally gave in to him. This whole thing was scaring the hell out of him. Firstly Tony had not had a coughing fit like that in years. The last Gibbs could recall was about six months after he had the plague. Secondly the fact that Tony didn't put up any fight with Gibbs or the paramedics. In fact he was glad to be going to the hospital. Gibbs had never been a very religious person but he found himself praying that Tony be OK and if he was sick that he would come through well. Selfishly he didn't want to lose his boy but more importantly for the sake of little Sadie. That sweet girl needed her daddy. What felt like hours had passed and Gibbs was about to explode. When Dr. Pitt walked through the big double doors and approached him.

"Jethro?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Not interested in formalities Bradley just tell me how my boy is." Gibbs snapped.

"How much did Tony tell you about his last appointment with me?"Dr. Pitt asked.

"That he was just fine. I take it he wasn't how bad is it? I can't lose another one." Gibbs replied.

"While it is a condition that he should take seriously it's not slowly killing him like cancer or failing lungs. He has asthma and I'm guessing that he forgot to use his inhaler today." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Never mentioned asthma or needing an inhaler. He disappeared a couple of times and always made an excuse. Is he even supposed to still be an agent?" Gibbs demanded.

"He can still be an agent but he better use inhaler before chasing down any suspects. Because I do not want to see him gasping for air and blue ever again." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Oh I will see to it that he uses that thing everyday." Gibbs assured.

"Just remember Tony's luck before you try tying him up and forcing him to take his medicine." Dr. Pitt said.

"I will speaking of Tony can I see him yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes you can. I will take you to his room." Dr. Pitt replied.

"How long until he is released?" Gibbs questioned.

"We are still waiting on the results of his blood test and the chest X-ray we took to be safe. If he were just a regular asthmatic he would probably be being released right now but because of his history with the plague we have to run a battery of tests to make sure even the slightest ailment isn't the start of something serious." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I understand." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Dr. Pitt?" Emma called entering the waiting room.

"I am getting ready to take Gibbs to see Tony is this important?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I actually have Tony's test results." Emma explained.

"How does everything look?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"His chest X-ray is normal but look at his blood work." Emma replied handing Brad the folder.

"Oh my God." Dr. Pitt gasped.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs you need to come with me right away." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

**A/N: What did Tony's blood-work show? Nothing too serious hopefully. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Don't Take Another One

Gibbs wanted to scream. Why was it always Tony? Couldn't the universe cut him a little slack now that he had Sadie? Why could he not even get in an innocent pillow fight without getting in trouble? What the hell was wrong now? How could he not have noticed that his son had asthma? Had he done this to Tony? He took a deep breath and followed Dr. Pitt down the hall to his office. Hoping that he wasn't shaking violently enough to concern anybody. By the time he fell into the chair across from Dr. Pitt's he was gasping for breath and had almost vomited three times during the walk.

"Agent Gibbs are you alright?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"What is wrong with my boy?" Gibbs asked.

"I first want to say that we will have to run a few further tests before I can offer a diagnosis but Tony's blood-work shows an increase in white blood cells." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I really hate to tell you this Agent Gibbs but Tony might have leukemia" Dr Pitt replied.

"That's cancer. My boy can't have cancer. He just can't." Gibbs stuttered.

"We will have to perform a bone marrow biopsy and some more blood-work before we know for sure but right now that's what it looks like." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I can't lose another one." Gibbs whispered.

"Well the good news is that if Tony does have leukemia it is ALL Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Which is very treatable and has an excellent survival rate around eighty-five percent. Of course with his history of the plague. His chances will be slightly lower but if he has you by his side giving him direct orders to live. I am sure that he will come through just fine." Dr. Pitt explained.

"He really has to get better now. I will make the orders stronger and the slaps harder. Because now Tony has a little girl." Gibbs replied.

"Tony didn't tell me that he had a daughter the last time I saw him." Dr. Pitt observed.

"He only found out a few weeks ago." Gibbs explained.

"Is he raising her?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Yes Tony is raising Sadie his self. With my help of course." Gibbs replied.

"How old is she do you have pictures?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Two and of course I do." Gibbs replied withdrawing his phone from his pocket.

"Aw she's cute." Dr. Pitt commented.

"She is and she needs her daddy." Gibbs replied.

"I really hope that I am wrong." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Me too I can't see him that sick." Gibbs replied.

"Do you need some time alone?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"No I need my boy I need to see my boy." Gibbs replied.

"I will take you to him but he doesn't know about his diagnosis yet. We thought that it would be best if you were there and we wanted to break the news to you first." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I won't say anything until you do." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Jimmy stuck his hand in the bathtub. The temperature seemed to be perfect for Sadie's bath. It was already past her bed time but Jimmy kept hoping that Tony and Gibbs would be back in time to get her ready for bed. Jimmy carefully picked the toddler off the floor and striped her of her clothes before gently placing her into the bathtub.

"NOOO!" Sadie cried.

"What's wrong Sadie Bear?" Jimmy asked.

"Want daddy!" Sadie cried.

"I know you do Sadie but your daddy is still getting checked out at the hospital." Jimmy explained.

"No bath! Want daddy!" Sadie cried.

"I know that you want your daddy but you must have a bath." Jimmy replied.

"NO BATH!" Sadie cried slapping Jimmy's glasses off his face and knocking them into the tub.

"Sadie that was very naughty. I know that you know better. Now stop fighting with me and let's get this bath over with," Jimmy ordered.

"Yes" Sadie replied.

"Good" Jimmy sighed relieved.

* * *

Jimmy finally got Sadie into the tub and got her cleaned up. Sadie's tantrum must have been from being too tired because she fell asleep before Jimmy even had a chance to finish reading her one story. Around nine Jimmy looked at his watch and grew concerned. Tony had left almost three hours ago now. Three hours ago what had Gibbs been doing three hours ago?

"Jimmy?" Sadie called from the top of the staircase.

"What is it Sadie?" Jimmy asked.

"Is it breakfast time yet?" Sadie questioned.

"No why?" Jimmy asked.

"Cause I'm hungry Gibbs forgot dinner." Sadie replied.

"Shoot I know that I was forgetting something. I will make you a cheese sandwich real quick. That should hold you over until breakfast." Jimmy explained heading up the stairs.

"OK" Sadie replied.

* * *

Gibbs held on to his son's hand. Dr. Pitt had to rush off to an emergency with another patient before he had a chance to tell Tony about his test results. They would keep Tony overnight and run his tests first thing in the morning. Tony was sitting up in bed watching the original Planet of the Apes on The Movie Channel. Completely unaware that he may have cancer. Gibbs wanted to take his son and run away down to Mike's old beach house in Mexico or somewhere else far away from everything. Of course that wouldn't be helping anything if Tony did have cancer. He would need to be in the hospital getting treatment to make the illness go away. Hopefully make it go away anyway. Tony needed to beat the cancer and come back to him. Maybe the tests were negative maybe Tony would be just fine.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Why am I still here? It was just an asthma attack and I am feeling much better. Is something else wrong?" Tony asked.

"Just wait for Dr. Pitt to come back. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything." Gibbs replied.

"It's the plague. It's back isn't it?" Tony questioned.

"It's not the plague." Gibbs replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Tony demanded.

"Your white cell count is high. You uh you may have leukemia." Gibbs explained.

"Am I dying?" Tony questioned.

"No at least I hope not but if you do have leukemia it is ALL which Dr. Pitt said was very treatable and has an excellent survival rate eighty-five percent. You may have slimmer chances because of your plague but Brad is confident that you will beat it." Gibbs explained.

"What if I don't?" Tony asked.

"Please don't think like that." Gibbs begged.

"Boss you have to promise me something." Tony pleaded.

"Anything" Gibbs replied.

"If I don't make it you have to take care of Sadie for me." Tony explained.

"I will raise her like she is my own but you will beat this." Gibbs assured trying to wipe the tears from his eyes without Tony noticing.

* * *

**A/N: Am I mean enough to give Tony cancer? Even if he doesn't there will still be a plot twist because of his results. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Longest Night

Tony had excused himself to use the bathroom. Leaving Gibbs alone in his son's room. During the short period his son was gone. He would not look at the empty hospital bed. He knew that his boy would be coming back but in his mind. The empty hospital bed meant that Tony was dead and he would never see him again.

"Boss are you OK?" Tony asked climbing back into his bed.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I think I am going to get something from the vending machine." Gibbs lied.

"Hey while you are gone you really should call Palmer. I just looked at the time and it is almost ten." Tony replied.

"Oh shit I was so worried about you that I completely forgot about him and Sadie." Gibbs replied.

"Sadie" Tony sighed.

"Hey you'll get to see her grow-up." Gibbs assured.

"I know I just I mean how sick am I going to be for how long? How much am I going to miss?" Tony asked.

"Don't think about it son. Just don't" Gibbs replied.

"Boss you need a break. Go and get your snack and call Jimmy." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs took Tony's advice and took a break. Trying to forget how horrible that sounded to be "taking a break" from his son who may have cancer. He was horrible he didn't deserve to have Tony anymore than Senior. He certainly didn't get to raise Sadie if Tony died. He shook away his negative and dark thoughts and called Jimmy.

"Hello?"

"Palmer it's me Gibbs."

"Gibbs where are you? It's late Sadie's already in bed and I forgot to give her dinner."

"We are still at the hospital."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"Tony just had an asthma attack but they ran some blood tests and...and he may have leukemia."

"What kind?"

"Uh ALL whatever that is."

"At least it's treatable."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me."

"Hey Gibbs it's going to be OK."

"You better be right kid. Give Sadie a hug for me."

"I will do both."

* * *

Jimmy placed his phone on the coffee table. He knew that it had to be serious when Tony and Gibbs didn't come back but this was worse than he could have imagined. He had told Gibbs that Tony's possible illness was extremely treatable and that was true but there still were people who didn't get better. What if Tony was one of them? What would happen to Sadie? What would happen to the team? What would happen to Gibbs?

"Just let him be OK. Just let Tony be OK." Jimmy prayed.

* * *

Gibbs slid a dollar bill into the vending machine and selected the snack he wanted. The ring only opened about halfway and the chips got stuck. Gibbs slammed his fist into the machine. The machine shook and the glass briefly sank deeper into the machine but his chips held on.

"God-dammit!" Gibbs shouted.

"Sir are you alright?" A nurse asked.

"My son is in the hospital but yeah I am fine." Gibbs scoffed.

"I wish that I could help with that but I can't do anything about sick kids. All I can do is pay you back the change you lost and maybe talk for a bit." The nurse offered.

"Thanks but you look exhausted. Shouldn't you be heading home." Gibbs replied.

"I need to eat something and drink a soda to wake up a bit before I feel comfortable driving home. I am Mary by the way." Mary replied.

"Yeah we met before at the grocery store. I am Gibbs the one who was shopping for his grand-daughter." Gibbs replied.

"Oh right Sadie. How did her appointment go?" Mary asked.

"She is very healthy but her dad my Tony may have cancer." Gibbs sighed.

"Oh I am so sorry. What kind of cancer do they think it is?" Mary questioned.

"Acute something Leukemia." Gibbs replied.

"Lymphoblastic?" Mary questioned.

"That's it." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well that is very treatable in fact the best course of treatment for ALL is a bone marrow transplant. Which with you being his father. You would be the best bet for a donor. Does Tony have any siblings? Is his mother still alive?" Mary asked.

"I have to confess something. Tony isn't my son. In fact I didn't meet him until he was already an adult when I met him. He is on my team at NCIS." Gibbs admitted.

"Does Tony have any living biological family?" Mary asked.

"Just his father and I can safely say that Senior probably wouldn't care." Gibbs replied.

"That poor kid but you and his friends and co-workers can all get tested to be donors anyway. If none of you are matches. We can put Tony into the national registry. If he even is sick at all it could be something else." Mary explained.

"Thank you but what if Tony doesn't get better? What if he just get's sicker and then he and the he." Gibbs stammered.

"Hey don't think like that." Mary replied.

"I already lost my daughter when she was just eight to the psycho and now I may be losing my son. Why does the universe hate me?" Gibbs sobbed.

"Hey it will be OK." Mary assured.

"I am so pathetic." Gibbs whispered.

"No you are not. Now I want you to pull yourself together a bit and go be with your son. He will be fine you will see." Mary explained.

"I may have to cancel our date tonight." Gibbs said.

"I don't mind at all." Mary assured.

* * *

Gibbs took Mary's advice and pulled himself together as best he could before returning to his son's room. Tony was sitting up in bed watching a video of Sadie running around on his tablet. When he saw Gibbs he paused the video and smiled at his dad.

"Son we need to talk." Gibbs said.

"Is everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Everything is fine." Gibbs assured.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"If you do have leukemia. They can do something called a bone marrow transplant and it should cure you. It will have to wait until after you are in remission but it will hopefully cure you." Gibbs explained.

"My frat brother Dougie donated marrow to his little sister junior year." Tony explained.

"So you know about it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I also know that the best bet is a family member." Tony sighed.

"Hey you can at least call Senior." Gibbs offered.

"I guess." Tony sighed.

* * *

Early the next morning before Tony went back for his tests. He took out his phone and dialed DiNozzo Senior's number. It took three tries before his father finally picked up.

"Hello dad?"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Dad I am in the hospital."

"What is wrong now?"

"Dad I might have cancer it is very treatable Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia but if I have it. I will need a bone marrow transplant once I hit remission."

"Well here's the think I will be out of the country for most of the rest of the year."

"You can at least get tested. I am sure that you could come back for a few days I may not even go into remission that fast anyway. It can take years sometimes."

"Aren't those procedures a little risky?"

"Yes but dad I may be really sick and..."

"Well thanks to my spoiled little coward of a son wanting to be a cop instead of a take over my business I have no successor. So I can't exactly put myself at risk like that."

* * *

**A/N: I know that I write Senior evil but I really hate him. Gibbs will take care of his boy though. Tony will get his results in the next chapter and both Gibbs and him will get a huge surprise. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Tests and Results

Gibbs could only hear Tony's end of the conversation but he knew it wasn't good. It figured that Senior didn't seen to care about his son's possible illness. Senior only cared if he wanted something but if Tony needed something. Senior was nowhere to be found. At least Tony wasn't like that. Tony loved Sadie and would go way out of his way for his little girl. Tony put the phone back on the cradle and placed his hands on his lap.

"Are you OK son?" Gibbs asked,

"Fine" Tony lied.

"How did Senior take the news?" Gibbs asked.

"Meh" Tony replied.

"Is he going to get tested?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh he's got some big deal coming up and can't be down for that long." Tony explained.

"His only child may have cancer and he can't take a few minutes to donate bone marrow?!" Gibbs railed.

"It's fine I'm used to it." Tony muttered.

"You shouldn't be." Gibbs replied.

"It's fine Boss it really is." Tony replied.

"If it were fine you wouldn't have tears in your eyes." Gibbs said.

"It's just allergies." Tony lied.

"You aren't allergic to anything in here." Gibbs corrected.

"When are they going to take me back? I mean they said first thing." Tony questioned.

"Should be anytime now." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later they came to take Tony back. At least Gibbs knew his son was in good hands. Dr. Pitt and nurse Emma were there in case any problems arose with Tony's lungs. Along with a short, slightly heavy, balding bespectacled oncologist. Gibbs recognized from when he had a scare with a mole on his leg earlier that year. Luckily it was benign and removed. Without too much of a scar even though Tony swore that scars were sexy. As long as they weren't on his face.

"Alright Tony it's time to go." Dr. Pitt greeted.

"OK" Tony sighed.

"Don't worry Tony you are in excellent hands." Emma assured.

"Only the best for you Tony." Gibbs assured.

"Tony this is Dr. Hanningian. He is our top oncologist." Dr. Pitt introduced.

"Nice to meet you Tony, nice to see you again Agent Gibbs I hope you are doing well." Dr. Hanningian replied.

"Boss why the hell do you know an oncologist?" Tony asked.

"I had a mole removed back in March. It was benign." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want anybody making a fuss over it. Abby would go crazy if she thought I was sick." Gibbs explained.

"Abby, please don't tell her about this." Tony begged.

"Whatever the tests show it is your news to share." Gibbs replied.

"Sorry Tony but it's time to go." Dr. Hanningian said.

"OK" Tony replied nervously.

"Brad before you go uh the test to be a marrow donor how bad is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Not bad at all." Brad replied.

"Can I get tested today?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't even know if Tony has cancer yet." Brad replied.

"I know but I can't be there when he has his test and I will go crazy just waiting. Plus I want to be prepared." Gibbs explained.

"I will see what I can do." Brad replied.

* * *

In the hospital cafeteria Gibbs picked up and quickly set his burger down again. He looked at his watch and sighed. Wondering how only five minutes had passed. Tony had been taken back for his biopsy at seven and the procedure typically only takes half an hour. To perform but Dr. Hanningian had an emergency with another patient. Finally at almost noon everything was resolved and Tony's procedure had begun. Dr. Pitt had arranged for Gibbs to undergo the necessary blood test to be a marrow donor. The procedure started at eight and he was out by nine. Including answering questions and some basic preliminary tests. He knew that it was foolish to get the test done before Tony had even had his biopsy bit he wanted to be ready. He also knew that if Tony did have cancer he would be so busy attending to his son and caring for his grand-daughter. That he wouldn't have time for any tests. Right now however all he wanted was for his boy. To be done with his procedure. So Gibbs could hold him in his arms and wait for what would hopefully be good news. Finally he managed to choke down his burger and make his way back to his boy's room. His heart dropped when he returned to the room and found Brad waiting in the room without Tony.

"Where is he? I don't care if I have to stand in a freezer. Just let me see him one more time." Gibbs pleaded.

"Jethro he isn't dead." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Then where the hell is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"He is sleeping in a recovery room. We just finished the procedure and everything went great but we want him to lie down for a while before we send him home." Dr. Pit explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Can I see him in recovery?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Dr. Pitt replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"Oh did you have the marrow donor test?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I did." Gibbs replied.

"Any news yet?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs replied.

"Don't stress if you aren't and it turns out Tony is sick. We will find a donor for him." Dr. Pitt assured.

* * *

That evening Tony was resting up in his room. While Sadie played in the living room and Gibbs got dinner ready. Both men were on edge but trying to hide their fear from Sadie. She was too young to be expected to worry about bone marrow tests and cancer. The first thing Tony said upon seeing his daughter napping in Jimmy's arms. Was how glad he was that she wasn't the one who may be sick. Gibbs hugged his son and whispered that he had no idea. When the phone finally rang Gibbs nearly jumped through the roof.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs it's Dr. Hanningian is Tony there?"

"He is napping."

"Oh well don't disturb him. I just wanted to let him know that the results are in."

"Can you tell me?"

"Since you are his medical proxy I can."

"What's the verdict?"

"Actually Agent Gibbs we have some news for you too."

* * *

Tony woke up when he heard his boss come in the room. He was pretty sore but Dr. Hanningian had said that was normal. He could still move and wasn't in extreme pain. So there was no need to alarm Gibbs. His only concern was how tired he was. He had been so tired lately he hoped it was because he was chasing a toddler around not because he had cancer.

"Boss?" Tony asked wearily.

"Dr. Hanningian called your results are in."

"Do I have?" Tony asked.

"You don't have cancer. They took some extra blood after the procedure so you wouldn't have to come in again though." Gibbs explained.

"So what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"You have mono." Gibbs replied.

"Aw I didn't even get to kiss anybody!" Tony whined.

"I don't care you don't have cancer that's all I care about." Gibbs replied.

"That is good news. Hey Boss, Dr. Pitt said you had the test to see if you could give me marrow. Is that true?" Tony asked.

"It is." Gibbs replied.

"Do you have any news yet?" Tony asked.

"I do." Gibbs replied.

"Are we a match?" Tony questioned.

"We are in fact we are a really good match." Gibbs replied.

"That's good but I am glad I don't need it." Tony replied.

"That is good but here's the thing. We are too good of a match to not be related." Gibbs explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony questioned.

"Tony there is a good chance that I am your father. I mean really your father." Gibbs blurted out.

* * *

**A/N: No cancer and Tony may really be Gibbs's son. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Late Night Conversation

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and watched Tony sleep. As the night progressed his symptoms had become more apparent. His glands were swollen and he had spiked a fever. Ever since the plague incident Gibbs hated to see his boy sick. Even a simple case of the sniffles turned into Tony half dead under blue lights. Gibbs had to keep reminding himself that Tony just had mono. It was serious but it could be a hell of a lot worse and if Tony did take a serious turn for the worst. He had an amazing medical team at Bethesda on call to care for him. Even when Dr. Pitt wasn't on duty he would always consult on Tony's case and if an emergency arose. He would be there in the blink of an eye. Tony groaned and shuddered in his sleep. Gibbs put his hand on his son's shoulder and whispered that he was OK. Gibbs wondered if Tony really was his son. Not that it mattered for anything. He had always seen Tony as and loved him like a son. All that would change is some words on paper. Family was so much more than flesh and blood to both men. Tony was born into a family where he was seen as more of a possession than a child and Gibbs had lost his only child in such a cruel and tragic way. When they found each other they just fell into the roles of father and son so perfectly.

"Boss?" Tony moaned.

"You alright son?" Gibbs asked.

"How's Sadie?" Tony asked.

"She's fine I fed her and put her to bed an hour ago." Gibbs replied.

"She probably thinks I abandoned her too." Tony sighed.

"No she doesn't I explained to her that you are sick and will have to be in bed for a while but I am here to take care of her." Gibbs explained.

"How was your date?" Tony asked.

"I didn't go." Gibbs replied.

"You stood a woman up?" Tony gasped.

"No I called Mary and let her knew that you were sick and needed me." Gibbs explained.

"I ruined your night. I have been nothing but a pain since I met you. If it weren't for me Jenny would be alive and you would be married and happy. Maybe with a little Gibbs or two." Tony rambled.

"That may be the stupidest thing you have ever said." Gibbs replied.

"It's true I am why Jenny is dead. I am why you are alone. I wish I had died that day instead." Tony replied.

"Tony, Jenny she was dying anyway. Even if you and Ziver had been there. She would have had at best a year," Gibbs corrected.

"Yeah right" Tony retorted.

"Why the hell would I lie about somebody having a terminal illness?" Gibbs demanded

"To make me feel better?" Tony guessed.

"I would never do that. I would never lie to make somebody feel better." Gibbs replied.

"Besides Jenny how many women have I ruined your chances with? You should just ditch me and go find happiness." Tony replied.

"Listen to me Tony. You are my son and nothing will ever come before you in my life." Gibbs replied.

"Even Kelly?" Tony asked.

"You and Kelly are tied." Gibbs replied.

"How did Mary feel?" Tony

"Mary understood she has kids. She was relieved that you didn't have cancer after all and if she had been mad at me. Well then she isn't worth my time. My boy will come before any women." Gibbs explained.

"Even Shannon?" Tony asked astonished.

"Shannon is gone and she is never coming back and even if she did. She would fall for your green eyes and smile and when she learned about your past. Her heart would melt and she would make me adopt you as an adult." Gibbs explained.

"She really would have liked me?" Tony asked.

"She would have adored you, Kelly too. She always wanted a big brother." Gibbs explained.

"Boss what if I really am your son?" Tony asked.

"Nothing will change." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Well some paper-work would change but that's about it." Gibbs replied.

"It wouldn't change how you look at me?" Tony asked.

"Nope you have been my boy since day one. If I am your real dad great I will know your medical history and have the privilege of legally call you my son. If not well you are still my son." Gibbs explained.

"Can I still be on your team if you are my dad?" Tony asked.

"If I have anything to say about it you will." Gibbs replied.

"It's against the rules though." Tony replied.

"I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs I will burst into the oval office to keep you on my team." Gibbs explained.

"Alright dad." Tony yawned.

"Well you need your rest. Get some sleep." Gibbs replied.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Tony asked.

"What do you think?" Gibbs questioned.

"Stupid question of course you will." Tony replied.

"Good night son." Gibbs said.

"Good night dad." Tony yawned.

* * *

Tony fell back asleep. This time it was a far more restful sleep. Gibbs watched his boy's chest slowly rise and fall under the sheets. He honestly didn't know what he had done to deserve such a wonderful son. To make things even better the son came with a beautiful granddaughter. When Kelly died he thought his opportunity to be a grandfather was over. Tony had really come through for him on that one. Tonight was ideal Tony didn't have cancer and he had some excellent snuggle time with Sadie when he was getting her ready for bed. This was real he had his son and granddaughter living under the same roof as him. The only thing that could make his life more ideal would if Shannon and Kelly were around to know their new son/brother and granddaughter/niece. Later in the night Gibbs started to feel tired himself. He quietly sneaked down the hall to his room and grabbed a pillow and blanket. When he returned Tony was sitting up in the bed.

"I didn't leave I just went for a pillow and blanket." Gibbs assured.

"OK" Tony replied falling back asleep.

* * *

Gibbs set his pillow down on the floor by Tony's bedside, lay down himself, and wrapped up in the blanket. He felt something on his hand and looked up to see Tony's hand lying on top of his. He reached up and grabbed his son's hand. Within seconds Tony was asleep again. If he really had been awake in the first place.

"Thanks for my new family girls. If only you could know them." Gibbs whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a chapter but Tony and Gibbs cleared the air on a lot of things that need to be discussed. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. He'll Be Fine

Gibbs spent the rest of the weekend caring for Sadie and Tony. It was killing him not knowing if they really were his family or not but Dr. Pitt didn't want to stress Tony anymore than he had too. Putting the DNA test on hold until Tony was well. It was hard on Sadie being away from her daddy but she understood that the more he rested the faster he'd heal. Before his morning run on Monday he went to check on Tony. His son was sitting up in bed drinking from the water bottle Gibbs had left on his bedside table.

"Morning Tony how are you feeling today?" Gibbs asked.

"Terrible" Tony replied.

"How's your breathing?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine" Tony replied.

"Really?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes dad" Tony hissed.

"Just making sure." Gibbs replied.

"Mono doesn't even affect the lungs." Tony sighed.

"I know I just worry." Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me that you aren't planning on taking off work until I get better." Tony pleaded.

"Only if you are really sick. Otherwise Breena is staying with you. She can't do embalming while pregnant anyway." Gibbs explained.

"Won't I put the baby at risk?" Tony asked.

"Mono isn't super hazardous to babies and Breena already had it a few years back anyway." Gibbs explained.

"Everybody doesn't know they thought I had cancer right?" Tony asked.

"Right now just Jimmy, Breena, and Ducky know about the scare and only them and Ducky know that you have mono." Gibbs explained.

"Ducky?" Tony whined.

"I wanted to have him to consult for you." Gibbs explained.

"I already have Dr. Pitt and probably three others at Bethesda." Tony stated.

"You can't have too many doctors to consult with." Gibbs replied.

"Jesus, Boss why don't you just put me in a bubble?" Tony snarked.

"Don't think I haven't thought of it." Gibbs replied.

"Tired" Tony mumbled.

"Then get some rest. I am going for a run I will prepare breakfast when I get back. In case you are hungry." Gibbs explained.

"Not very hungry." Tony replied.

"OK then just sleep." Gibbs replied stroking Tony's hair.

* * *

After he got back from his run. He made breakfast for himself and Sadie making a little extra for Tony just in case he decided he was hungry after all. He changed from his sweats and running shoes. Into his standard jeans, black t-shirt, and work shoes. Part of him wanted to call Breena and cancel. Then call in to work so he could stay with Tony. Except Tony would probably kill him if he did that. Plus if the team was down two agents for an extended period. Bishop and McGee would be reassigned and they may not be reunited when Tony and him returned. Breena was already knocking on the door by the time he was lacing up his shoes anyway.

"Morning Breena." Gibbs greeted opening the front door.

"Morning agent Gibbs how is our patient?" Breena asked.

"Sleeping" Gibbs replied.

"Anything I need to watch for?" Breena questioned.

"Monitor his breathing and if anything seems off please call me." Gibbs explained.

"I can do that." Breena replied.

"Do you remember anything when you had mono?" Gibbs asked.

"Somewhat I know they said it was unlikely but my liver could explode." Breena explained.

"WHAT?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well mono affects the glands and the liver is a gland. It is rare though." Breena explained.

"I am not leaving him then." Gibbs replied.

"There isn't anything you can do." Breena replied.

"I should be with him." Gibbs replied.

"It's rare." Breena assured.

"I know but it's exactly the kind of thing that would happen to Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro he will be fine. I will take care of him." Breena assured.

"I know it's just hard to leave him when he's sick." Gibbs replied

"I know believe me." Breena assured.

"Well thanks for taking care of him. I get paid at the end of the week. So I will pay you then. Gibbs explained.

"It's no problem really." Breena replied.

* * *

Gibbs got Sadie ready for daycare and then left Tony in the care of Breena. He knew that Breena would do an excellent job caring for him and that she would get help and call him right away if anything went wrong. Everybody at the daycare center told him to tell Tony that he had to get better fast. Because they all missed his presence. Even though her daddy wasn't there Sadie was as excited as ever to go and play with her little friends. She was a full of life social butterfly just like her daddy for sure. Once he was sure Sadie was OK. He headed to NCIS. By the time he arrived McGee and Bishop already present and deep in paperwork.

"Morning" Gibbs greeted.

"Morning Boss." Bishop replied.

"Morning Boss." McGee echoed.

"If we don't catch any cases I want to go down to the gym to do some training." Gibbs said.

"OK" Bishop replied.

"Well Tony is officially late." McGee commented.

"He isn't coming in today. In fact he'll be out at least a couple of weeks." Gibbs explained.

"That's a long time. What's wrong with him?" McGee asked.

"He has mono. Breena Palmer is taking care of him while I work." Gibbs explained.

"You worried about catching it Boss?" McGee asked.

"Why would I worry about catching it?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well it is spread by saliva so you could catch it if you..." McGee explained.

"If I what?" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh drink after him." McGee replied.

"I am being very careful to make sure he only uses disposable cups and bottles to drink out of. Same for plates and silver ware for eating." Gibbs explained.

"Well I hope he feels better soon." McGee replied.

"Yeah me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

McGee decided to join Abby for lunch again that day. Gibbs was skipping lunch to go home and check on Tony. McGee wondered why Gibbs would use a fake child to cover up his and Tony's relationship. McGee knew he had been homophobic in the past but he wouldn't run his boss and best friend out of town for loving each other or anyone for that matter. He just didn't want another man to come on to him.

"TIMMY!" Abby cried.

"Hi Abbs." McGee greeted.

"How are you?" Abby asked.

"I am fine. You?" McGee asked.

"I am excellent. How is Delilah?" Abby asked.

"She is doing well. Her parents are going to visit her at the end of the month and they bought an extra plane ticket in case I want to go to." McGee explained.

"Are you going?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." McGee replied.

"Oh! You should!" Abby cried.

"I want to but I feel bad asking for time off especially with Tony out sick." McGee explained.

"Tony's sick?" Abby asked voice laced with concern.

"He has mono and will be out at least two weeks." McGee explained.

"Oh poor Tony! Mono is terrible!" Abby cried.

"I know and I am worried about Gibbs though." McGee replied.

"Why? Is he sick too?" Abby asked.

"Not yet but mono is called the kissing disease and if Gibbs were to kiss him." McGee explained.

"I am sure Gibbs can control his passion until Tony gets better." Abby replied.

"I hope so." McGee replied.

"Maybe it doesn't matter I mean just because you have the germs doesn't mean you have mono. So maybe Gibbs gave it to Tony." Abby suggested.

"That could be." McGee replied.

* * *

**A/N: Poor McGee still thinking Gibbs and Tony are dating. Senior is going to show up in the next chapter and cause trouble for Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Trouble

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains fairly graphic description of a physical attack.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Tony was still sick. The mono virus had not been kind to him. It hadn't put his life in danger yet but Gibbs was in total Papa Bear mode. He was checking Tony's temperature and breathing every hour and having Breena do it when she was with him. He knew that he was being paranoid but he was not about to take any chances with Tony's health. He refused to lose his son to something as stupid as mono. It was late afternoon and Gibbs was struggling to focus on the report he was writing. His gut had been churning all day and he couldn't figure out why. No cases had come for the team in a couple of days and nobody had gotten any bad news. He was starting to suspect that his gut was warning him of his own doom. Seeing as he had called Breena ten times already to check in on Tony.

"You alright Boss?" McGee asked.

"My gut is telling me that something is up." Gibbs replied.

"Is Tony OK?" McGee questioned.

"When I called Breena a few minutes ago he was." Gibbs replied.

"Maybe it's just a false alarm?" McGee suggested.

"I don't have false alarms." Gibbs grunted.

"Well you have been pretty sleep deprived since Tony got sick and you are getting older." McGee replied.

"You saying I'm losing it McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Not at all. I'm just saying as we age our bodies start getting off." McGee stammered.

"You should write emails for Viagra." Gibbs growled grabbing his coffee and storming off towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Home" Gibbs replied.

"Boss I am sorry I was just trying to make you feel better. I guess I didn't do a good job." McGee apologized.

"I'm not mad at you McGee. I am just worried. It would be nice to think I am just off my game but my gut is always right. I just want to be there in case Tony needs me." Gibbs explained.

"I am sure that he will be fine Boss." McGee assured.

"I hope so McGee. I really hope so." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Since it was a Saturday Breena was watching Tony and Sadie for the day. So far the day had been pretty uneventful. Tony had slept most of the day and one of Sadie's little friends had come over for a play-date. The only unusual thing so far was that Gibbs had called at least ten times to check on Tony. It was normal for him to call once or twice but there must be something up today. With the exception of Gibbs being way too paranoid. She loved this job. She was starting to get really close to Tony. Over the course of the three weeks. She had learned that Tony didn't play piano for anyone but himself from a right after his mom died until his partner in Philadelphia talked him into playing a fundraiser they were holding. For a fellow officer who was injured in the line of duty. His partner was killed off duty in a bank robbery that very night. That's why Tony left for Baltimore despite being in line for a big promotion. She also learned that he didn't see his father until his mother's funeral. Her final days in the hospital the household help cared for him and took him to and from the hospital. She learned that Gibbs may be Tony's natural father. For Tony's sake Breena prayed that Tony was a Gibbs because he deserved a loving father and Sadie deserved a caring grandfather. She had just gotten off the phone with Gibbs for the umpteenth time that day and went back to playing Hungry Hungry Hippos with Sadie. While Tony slept on the couch. He shivered slightly. So Breena pulled the blanket up over him and adjusted his pillow slightly. When she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was just Jimmy or Ducky coming by to make sure she wasn't lying about Tony. She yelled for the person to come in the door opened then slammed shut. Causing Sadie to start crying. Breena reached over and pulled the sobbing toddler into her arms.

"Where's my boy?!" A man's voice demanded.

"Excuse me?" Breena asked confused Gibbs's dad had died months ago.

"Are you deaf or just dumb bimbo?! I want to know where Junior is!" Senior demanded.

"If you're looking for Tony. He is sleeping. He's really sick so I don't want to disturb him. Maybe you can give me your number and I can have him call you back when he's feeling better." Breena explained.

"Let me guess the "cancer"." Senior questioned making air quotes with his fingers.

"He actually doesn't have cancer. He just has mono. I can't believe you don't know that." Breena replied.

"I knew that little bastard was lying!" Senior snapped.

"He wasn't lying he just hadn't gotten the results back when he called you. I am sure that Gibbs tried to call you back when the results came back negative." Breena explained.

"Bullshit!" Senior snapped.

* * *

Breena could not believe what she was seeing. Senior yanked the still sleeping Tony off the couch, forced him to the ground, and started hitting and kicking him. Yelling about how he had raised a liar and that Tony was just trying to scam him out of his money. She couldn't help but notice how Senior reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Breena demanded.

"What is wrong with your ears hussy! He the lying little bastard was faking cancer. So that I would feel sorry for him and give him money!" Senior snapped.

"First of all Tony was never trying to get money from you! All he wanted was for you to care for him for once! Secondly I don't appreciate being called sexist names in front of a child! Tony's daughter by the way! Who is wondering why an old man came into the house and started hurting her daddy!" Breena snapped.

"Oh it ain't nothing that is true! Only whores raise their voices to men! A lady will keep her mouth shut!" Senior snapped shoving Breena to the floor.

"Stop!" Sadie cried.

"Aw will aren't you a little cutie? I bet this little scam is making you a lot of money for college. I know you are just an actor. My boy doesn't have a kid. You are just hired so that if the little cancer scheme didn't work." Senior told Sadie.

"Tony's my daddy!" Sadie cried.

"Cut the act kid!" Senior snapped slapping Sadie hard across the face. The toddler fell backwards with shocked look on her face.

"Don't touch the kid!" Breena cried.

"I thought I said shut up whore!" Senior snapped pushing Breena to the ground again.

"Don't push me! I am pregnant!" Breena cried grabbing Senior's wrists.

"Funny how I'm just hearing this now!" Senior smirked picking Breena up and shaking her violently.

"Get out! Leave my daughter and friend alone and get out!" Tony yelled pulling himself up.

"Nice to see you awake liar but you should know that if you want to scam your dad you shouldn't talk to him like that." Senior explained throwing Breena to the ground in the process.

"I was never scamming you and you may not even be my dad!" Tony cried.

"Interesting new scheme." Senior commented turning around, yanking Tony up by the hair and slamming his face into the edge of the coffee table until he passed out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Gibbs bellowed from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Will everybody be OK after Seniors attack? Will there be anything left of Senior when Gibbs is done with him? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Gibbs's Rage

Even though his gut had been churning all day. Gibbs didn't think the ten minutes he took to stop for a cup of coffee would make a difference. He couldn't have been more wrong. If he hadn't of stopped he would have gotten home. Just in time to see DiNozzo Senior show his ugly head and kick his ass before he got inside to do the damage he did. The pain from his gut intensified as he drove home. When he turned into his drive way-way and saw Senior's Mercedes in the drive way. It felt like he had been hit by a semi-truck in the stomach. Senior only appeared in his son's life when he wanted something whether it be money, permission to marry a girl, a place to stay, help getting out of trouble, or simply to break his son's heart. It had to be up to Senior and somehow benefit him. After the last time he showed up Gibbs really thought he had changed. That he truly wanted to rebuild the relationship with his son. That he actually did care about Tony after all but after he didn't even care that his only child may have cancer. Gibbs finally grasped the painful truth Senior would never care for his son. Once a user always a user. At least Tony had the sense to not trust his dad. Since everybody else made him out to be a spoiled little liar. When Senior came around and charmed them. Gibbs didn't waste any time getting inside the house. He moved as fast as his legs would move. Fully prepared to break down the door. Even after all his years as a Marine and later an agent. He felt sick when he saw what was happening in his living room. Sadie was holding her hand over her cheek crying with a stunned look on her face, Breena was rubbing her swollen stomach whimpering, and Senior was standing over Tony violently shaking and slapping his son yelling horrible words.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Gibbs bellowed.

* * *

When Senior heard Gibbs he dropped his son to the ground like a piece of trash and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for him Gibbs anticipated his move and was able to tackle him to the ground. Gibbs pulled himself up on top of Senior. Making sure that the other man could see the red-hot rage in his eyes. For a while he just held Senior down and glared at him. When Senior started to mock him for being weak. Gibbs spat in his face, squeezed his wrists as hard as he could and pushed himself up using Senior's arms as a springboard. Once he was up he pulled Senior up, kicked him in the center of his crotch causing him to fall back the ground. Receiving a simultaneous slap and punch in the face from Gibbs. When Senior was back on the ground, Gibbs put his foot on Senior's chest, pulled him up by the arms, and got smack in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Senior questioned.

"What's wrong with me? Wrong with me?! You're what's wrong with me! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Gibbs demanded.

"My boy's a liar that's what!" Senior replied.

"Excuse me?!" Gibbs barked.

"Really the great agent Gibbs doesn't see it? Of course that asshole did warm up to you. So I guess it would be hard to see." Senior explained.

"WHAT'S HARD TO SEE?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony was faking cancer to get money out of me!" Senior snapped.

"He never had cancer! He had a scare and tried to get you to care but surprise, surprise you didn't! Because it wasn't you!" Gibbs retorted.

"You are too naïve agent Gibbs. I mean he hired that child actress. So he could get your house. Before you know it. He will being saying you are losing it to try to get this place or another of his secret kids will come out of the wood work and he will have this place." Senior explained.

"Sadie is Tony's child! You however may not be his father!" Gibbs snapped.

"Oh really?" Senior questioned.

"Yeah! There is a good chance I am his father." Gibbs replied.

"Fine! Take him! He ain't nothing to me!" Senior spat.

"Good but I do have some requirements about this." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Senior asked.

"You will never see or speak to Tony again unless I am present! If a family member dies or you are ill. I will go with Tony. If you need anything from him. You come to me not him. Got that?!" Gibbs demanded.

"It don't matter." Senior smirked.

"Why?" Gibbs questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Because agent Gibbs. You were so busy fighting me. That you ignored Tony. I beat that boy up pretty good. He passed out I hit his head so hard. He's probably dead now, Breena's probably miscarrying as we speak, and Sadie well she was already spooked but at least you got your anger out." Senior taunted.

"SON OF BITCH!" Gibbs shouted throwing Senior to the floor.

* * *

Gibbs ran over to his son's side. Leaving Senior on the floor crying out in pain. He picked up his phone and dialed 911, telling them he had a home invasion but caught the guy and people were hurt. So he would need two ambulances and the police. He didn't care if he got arrested for what he did to Senior, he didn't care if he lost his job, or spent the rest of his life in jail. All that matted to him was that his son was safe. Tony was alive, he had a very weak pulse and was gasping for breath unconscious but he was alive. That was all that mattered to him.

"Breena are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know I'm not bleeding but I feel weird." Breena replied.

"What about Sadie? Gibbs asked.

"She's fine Senior slapped her but she is OK." Breena assured.

"Good, look I have to take care of Tony right now but if you need help just let me know. Also the cops are going to need your account of the incident. If you want I can be with you." Gibbs explained.

"No you should be with Tony I just need my Jimmy with me. Unfortunately you can't help if anything goes wrong. Unless you are a prenatal surgeon." Breena explained.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging again. I wanted this chapter to be longer and reveal how Tony and Breena were but I had a busy day and didn't have time. I will update soon though. Please review and thanks for reading**


	22. Taking Statements

Gibbs had a new-found respect for Breena. She may have already lost her own baby but she was trying to calm Sadie. While Gibbs attended to Tony. At least DiNozzo Senior was in too much pain to cause anymore trouble. Gibbs wished that he could have killed that man. Anybody that would attack their own child and accuse them of faking cancer. Didn't deserve to live. They deserved to burn in hell. He had managed to stem the bleeding from Tony's head but he was still unconscious, unresponsive and struggling to breathe.

"Emergency services!" A voice called from the doorway.

"COME IN!" Gibbs called back.

Gibbs looked at his unconscious son on the floor. Remembering how much Tony hated hospitals. Gibbs prayed that he would be able to give his statement to the police quickly and be able to ride in the ambulance with his son.

"What's wrong with this man over here?" One of the paramedics asked pointing to Senior.

"He is the man who caused all this damage." Gibbs grunted.

"My name is Officer Douglas. What happened here?" The police officer questioned.

"I don't know I was out when Senior arrived but when I got home. He was kicking his son Tony DiNozzo Junior and accusing him of faking cancer. Sadie the little girl was crying and terrified and Breena the woman was freaking out. Senior had hit Sadie and shook and pushed Breena down. Breena is pregnant." Gibbs explained.

"David! Willie! Load the man and woman into the ambulance stat!" Officer Douglas called.

"Does the kid need help too?" Willie asked.

"No she should be fine but I want to ride with Tony. What can I do with her?" Gibbs asked.

"Officer Jones and I have to process the scene. We can call for somebody to take her down to the station do you have anybody to pick her up?" Officer Douglas asked.

"Yes Leon Vance (360)-125-8764." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you very much. We will be by the hospital later to try to get the statements of Tony and Breena." Officer Jones replied.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Officer Douglas asked.

"Bring some of Senior's DNA to the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Officer Douglas questioned.

"He may not be Tony's father. I may be the real father and I want the DNA test done a soon as possible. Tony doesn't need him in his life." Gibbs explained.

"We will get it to the hospital right away." Officer Jones assured.

"He needs to go to Bethesda!" Gibbs called.

* * *

Tony and Breena were loaded into the ambulances and rushed to the hospital. Gibbs watched out the tiny window of Tony's ambulance. He knew that was going to kill him when he woke up and found out that he had left Sadie. The kid did need him but the ambulance was already speeding away before that fact occurred to him. Gibbs looked down into his son's face. Tony's eyes were screwed shit but Gibbs could see the pain and fear in them. Senior needed to be out of his life forever.

"We're getting the DNA test done son and with any luck that bastard will be out of all of our lives forever." Gibbs told his boy.

* * *

Jimmy looked at his watch before setting the wet rag down on the autopsy table. He was really starting to wish that he hadn't promised Ducky he would help clean up. Ever since he found out that Gibbs had left early. He had a bad feeling about Breena. His gut was not near as good as Gibbs's so he was praying that he was just worrying for nothing. He heard his cellphone ring in the other room. Ducky had already answered by the time he set the rag down and started to wash his hands. He heard concerned murmurs on the other end. He was wiping his hands on his jeans when Ducky walked in looking like he was going to cry.

"Mr. Palmer." Ducky sighed.

"Dr. Mallard what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Ir's Breena she was attacked in Jethro's home. She has been rushed to the hospital." Ducky explained.

"No" Jimmy whispered walking back to the table.

"I will finish cleaning up. You just get to Georgetown." Ducky replied.

"OK" Jimmy replied shakily.

* * *

Gibbs rested his head in his hands. Tony still hadn't woken up when he was rushed into surgery and hour earlier. His cat scan had shown severe internal bleeding in his abdomen. Officers Douglas and Jones had dropped off Senior's DNA before heading to Georgetown in hopes of getting a statement from Breena. Gibbs had allowed a swap of his saliva to be taken.

"Jethro?" Vance called.

"Is everything alright Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Sadie wanted to see her daddy but they said he was in surgery." Vance explained.

"Want daddy!" Sadie cried.

"Bring her here." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on with Tony?" Vance asked.

"He was still unconscious when he was rushed into surgery for internal bleeding." Gibbs explained.

"That's scary." Vance replied.

"I know it is." Gibbs replied.

"Have you heard anything about Breena Palmer?" Vance asked.

"Just that she is at Georgetown." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Vance sighed.

"I will check in on her as soon as Tony is out." Gibbs explained.

"No I can call Palmer. You stay with your boy." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Vance questioned.

"Tony may be my son. We are waiting for the test results." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Vance asked.

"It's a long story." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Jimmy wished that he had left his scrubs on. So he could just run into the operating room and be there with his wife. While their unborn baby underwent surgery. Of course he knew that's not how operating rooms worked but he was so scared he wasn't thinking. He was horrified and infuriated when he learned what happened. Senior had attacked her and Tony right in Gibbs's living room. Tony was hurt really bad and Breena was OK but her baby was badly hurt. This was supposed to be a safe job. He had suggested this to her over a better paying more long-term job at NCIS. Because he was sure that this was a safer job and it was. Until Senior showed up and went on his rampage.

"Family of Breena Palmer?" A surgeon called.

"That's me." Jimmy replied.

"I am Dr. Cooper and your wife is out of surgery." The surgeon replied.

"How is she?" Jimmy asked.

"She is just fine and should be waking up anytime but the baby..." Dr. Cooper explained.

"What about the baby?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sorry we tried our best but we were unable to save the baby." Dr. Cooper apologized.

"Where is it?" Jimmy asked.

"We have taken it down to the morgue. It is up to you and your wife what we do with the remains. Do you know her wishes?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Let her rest up a bit before you discuss this with her than." Dr. Cooper explained.

"OK" Jimmy croaked.

* * *

**A/N: Just an FYI in my story Breena would have been around five months pregnant. When she lost the baby. New chapter will be up soon. Please Review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N 2: Please vote in the poll for my story "Welcome To Reality".**


	23. What Should We Do?

Jimmy stood with his hand on the door to Breena's room. He was dreading telling her the news that their baby had died. He just wanted to run and hide, let somebody else break the news to Breena. Except that wouldn't be fair to Breena. She needed to hear the news from her husband. Not some random doctor. Taking one last deep breath, Jimmy turned down the door handle, and walked into the room.

"Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Hi Breena." Jimmy replied nervously.

"How's our baby?" Breena asked.

"It's gone." Jimmy replied voice cracking.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Breena asked.

"It didn't make it." Jimmy replied voice cracking.

"No" Breena moaned.

"I am so sorry." Jimmy replied.

"Can we see it?" Breena asked.

"Th...the baby?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes Jimmy I want to see my baby." Breena replied.

"I will go see what I can do." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks" Breena replied.

* * *

Jimmy left Breena's room to find somebody. He didn't want to see his baby's dead body but it's what Breena wanted. She was the one who had carried the baby and went through everything. If she needed to see her child one time so be it. Jimmy made his way to the nurses station. Figuring one of them would be able to help him.

"May I help you?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah I am Jimmy Palmer, husband of Breena Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"Oh I am so sorry." The nurse replied.

"Thank you Erica." Jimmy replied.

"Is there anything Breena needs?" Erica asked.

"She uh she wants to see our baby." Jimmy replied.

"She does know that it died right?" Erica questioned.

"Yes but she still wants to see it one time." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Erica asked.

"She is an embalmer. I am actually an assistant Medical Examiner but I don't know if I can handle seeing it or not. Of course I will for Breena though." Jimmy explained.

"I will see what I can do." Erica replied.

* * *

Gibbs was starting to go stir crazy. Tony had been in surgery for hours and there still was no news. He was sure that this meant that his boy was dead or dying. He leaned against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Hoping that he would open them and magically his boy would be just fine.

"Boss?" Somebody called.

"Oh it's just you McGee." Gibbs sighed.

"I feel so loved." McGee scoffed.

"It's not that I don't like you. I was just hoping that you were Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Ducky told me what happened to him and Breena." McGee replied.

"Figured that's why you were here." Gibbs replied.

"You OK Boss?" McGee questioned.

"My son is in surgery for internal bleeding and has a really bad head injury! How the hell do you think I am?!" Gibbs snapped.

"You call Tony your son? Don't you think that's a little weird?" McGee asked.

"Why would it be weird? I see him as a son." Gibbs questioned.

"Because you two are dating. I mean I know you come from a small town but I didn't see you as the type who would allude to incest." McGee explained.

"You think Tony and I are dating?" Gibbs asked.

"Well yeah I mean Tony moved in with you and you guys talk privately a lot." McGee explained.

"Tony moved in with me because he needed a larger place to live when he got custody of his daughter Sadie. We talk privately because I am helping him raise Sadie." Gibbs explained.

"Oh come on Boss, you really expect me to believe Tony has a daughter." McGee mocked.

"Her name is Sadie, she's two years old and this is her." Gibbs replied pulling out his phone and showing McGee the background picture of Tony and Sadie.

"Wow" McGee gasped.

"Why would you doubt Tony having a daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know I guess I still had my issues with that kid from high school. So I stereotyped everybody who had kids they didn't know about as some stupid, selfish, jerk." McGee replied.

"Tony really feels bad about not knowing Sadie was his." Gibbs replied.

"What's the deal with the mother?" McGee asked.

"She and Tony dated shortly a few years ago. Then she cheated on him and robbed her grandmother. So Tony ended it with her. A couple of months ago he found out the baby she was pregnant with when they broke up was his." Gibbs explained.

"Where is she now?" McGee asked.

"Don't know she abandoned Sadie the night Tony went to get her." Gibbs explained.

"At least she has Tony." McGee replied.

"He is an amazing father." Gibbs replied smiling.

* * *

Jimmy sat beside Breena in her hospital bed as she cradled their daughter in her arms. Jimmy remembered being so excited that he was having a daughter. A little girl who Sadie DiNozzo could teach how to do things and grow up with. Tony and him had envisioned their daughter's being best friends. Instead his little girl was gone and for all he knew Tony was too. All because of Tony's father. It was sick even if Senior wasn't Tony's father. No parent should treat their child like this. They should cherish their babies. Because people like him and Gibbs had lost theirs. Gibbs he had better be Tony's real father.

"Do you want to name her?" Breena asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Breena asked.

"Angela Grace Palmer" Jimmy replied.

"It's perfect."Breena replied voice cracking.

"What do you want to do with her?" Jimmy asked.

"What are our options?" Breena questioned.

"Cremation or burial or we could allow the hospital dispose of the remains." Jimmy explained.

"What will the hospital do with her?" Breena asked.

"They put them in the incinerator. It's horrible I saw it happen when I was doing my residency here. It's not that they don't care it's that they don't have anywhere to bury the fetuses and if the parents don't want the ashes they have no choice." Jimmy explained.

"Can we cremate her and bury her ashes between our cemetery plots?" Breena asked.

"We may have to buy a third plot. I will call the cemetery and see what we have to do." Jimmy replied.

"I want to include her in our headstone too." Breena replied.

"I will see what I can do." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy I can't look at her anymore." Breena sobbed.

"I will go get somebody." Jimmy replied.

"Can you go visit Tony or something after that? I need to be alone for a while." Breena requested.

* * *

Gibbs had had enough. McGee had left to go get Abby, Bishop said she would come by later, Leon was busy with Sadie, and Ducky was with Jimmy and Breena. God he hoped their baby was OK. No parent should lose a child. The Palmer's had already had the mother back out on the adoption and that was painful enough but to have a child die. That was wrong. Gibbs felt selfish for being so upset over his own problem but he was alone waiting for news on Tony.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Pitt called.

"How is he Brad?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony was brought in with severe internal bleeding. The kicks from the attacker damaged his spleen severely. We had no choice but to remove the organ from his body. He also had a collapsed lung that required surgery to repair. The bulk of the surgery though was exploratory making sure we had stemmed all the bleeding. The spleen was the only organ rapidly losing blood but his kidneys and liver are badly bruised. So far he is doing well but because it is Tony I am fully expecting there to be complications." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How's his head?" Gibbs asked.

"He has a pretty severe concussion I'm afraid." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Jesus, DiNozzo" Gibbs whispered.

"The good news is he is responsive, the bad news is he has yet to wake up." Dr. Pitt explained.

"When will he wake up?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't answer that Jethro." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Dammit!" Gibbs growled.

"I am sure he will be awake before you know it." Dr. Pitt assured.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes you can, just come with me." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least Jimmy has Gibbs to turn to and helping Jimmy will hopefully distract Gibbs a little. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Anything You Need

Gibbs followed Dr. Pitt down the hall to Tony's room. He had a wonderful thought that Tony would be awake and sitting up in bed. Instead when Dr. Pitt opened the door he was faced with reality. Tony was lying on the bed hooked up to machines with a bandage wrapped around his head. Dr. Pitt smiled at him sadly before leaving the room to tend to the next patient. He slowly made his way over to his son's bed. He shuddered at the memory of the last time he saw Tony in a hospital bed. That horrible night and day where they thought he may have leukemia. He did not want to see his son in a hospital bed again for a long time. More importantly for right now though. He wanted Tony to be awake and he knew the best way to get what he wanted out of his son and SFA. Was to give a direct order. So he carefully slid his hand into Tony's, bent down, looked his son directly in the eye, reached his other hand under Tony's head and slapped him very lightly with his open palm.

"You will not die and you will wake up? Got that? I will see those green eyes again." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Jimmy found himself back at NCIS. He found himself biting his lip and fighting off tears when the security guard asked him how Breena and the baby were. He couldn't believe he had lost a child. He never thought that would happen to him. Certainly not the way it happened. Murdered by the father of his best friend. It didn't make sense Tony was the most gentle and caring person he had ever met but Senior was a heartless monster. All he wanted right now was to be with Breena. Holding each other in each others arms. Comforting each other in this horrible time but Breena wanted to be alone and as much as it hurt him. He had to respect her wishes. He was walking through the doors of autopsy when he became unable to hold back the tears anymore.

"Mr Palmer?" Ducky called.

"Yeah it's me Dr. Mallard." Jimmy called back.

"I was just coming to see you. How are Breena and the baby?" Ducky asked.

"Breena's OK but the baby the baby died, Ducky my baby girl is dead!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I am terribly sorry." Ducky replied sympathetically placing his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"They had rushed Breena back to surgery by the time I got to the hospital... The doctor came out and told me the baby hadn't survived... I had to tell Breena... We named her Angela Grace Palmer... She was beautiful... She had Breena's hair... She looked a lot like Breena actually... We held her for a while but then Breena just couldn't anymore... She just couldn't... She had to be alone... That's why I am here... We are having her cremated and burying her ashes in between our cemetery plots." Jimmy explained through the tears.

"I cannot imagine how much pain you and Breena must be in right now. I know it won't stop the pain or make what happened OK but I pray that you can take even the tiniest amount of comfort that you were fortunate enough to get to hold your little girl one time and that one day you and Breena will be able to spend eternity with her." Ducky explained.

"Right now nothing helps." Jimmy admitted.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Ducky asked.

"Breena and I are going to press charges against Senior and we will need an autopsy done on Angela to prove that she died as the result of Senior's attack." Jimmy explained.

"Of course Mr. Palmer anything to help." Ducky replied.

"How's Tony?" Jimmy asked trying to change the subject.

"The last I spoke with Jethro he was still in surgery." Ducky replied.

"I need to see him." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure you are up to that?" Ducky questioned.

"I have to he is my best friend." Jimmy replied.

"Are you OK to drive?" Ducky asked.

"Yes sir." Jimmy replied.

"I will call Jethro and check in. You call me if you need anything." Ducky explained.

"Thank you doctor." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Gibbs gently stroked Tony's forehead. Even with the bandages he was careful not to touch the spot where Tony's head had hit the coffee table. Once Tony was awake and didn't need him by his side. He would drag that coffee table on to the front lawn and set it ablaze on his front lawn. He doubted he would be able to look at it again. Without seeing Tony's head being forced into the table. Even though he hadn't seen it. He had heard Breena describe the scene to the cops as she was loaded into the ambulance. The description was more like a frantic cry as it all came crashing back to her. He would have to cut out the carpet as well. He had fantasies of shoving the carpet remnants down Senior's throat. Until that old bastard had choked to death. Tony had to live and be proven to be a Gibbs instead of a DiNozzo, Sadie needed to not have any memory of the incident and grow-up as a Gibbs and not a DiNozzo, and Breena well all she needed to do was come through the tragedy she and Jimmy were facing. He had just received the news from Ducky less than twenty minutes ago. That baby Palmer had not survived the attack. Meaning the Palmer's had lost a child a pain no parent should feel and Senior was now officially a murderer.

"Gibbs?" A soft voice called from the doorway.

"How you holding up Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Not good." Jimmy replied.

"Ducky told me about the baby. I am sorry you have to go through that. You can call me or come down to my basement anytime day or night. If you ever need to talk." Gibbs replied.

"Won't I see you at the office?" Jimmy asked.

"Not tell Tony is ready to come back." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Jimmy sighed.

"Hey I'm serious you ever need anything just let me know." Gibbs replied.

"Actually I need something from you now." Jimmy replied.

"Of course kid anything." Gibbs replied.

"Breena and I are pressing charges against Senior and I was hoping you had his phone number or address anyway to contact him. We don't want to put Tony through all our drama. He has enough problems right now." Jimmy replied.

"Of course kid I don't have anything but I can get it off Tony's phone." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"You going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No I am not! It is his fault my baby girl is dead and I hate him! He is a monster and I wish that he had died instead of my little Angela! Fuck you Mr. DiNozzo! Fuck you!" Jimmy snapped.

"Kid you need to calm down." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Tony blinked his eyes. The last thing he remembered was lying on the couch watching Breena play with Sadie. He knew that he had to be in a hospital now. Because his head was killing him. Something was pulling him back, and the air smelled of antiseptic. His fears were calmed when he heard the voices of his boss/dad Gibbs and best friend Jimmy. Until he heard what they were saying. Baby Palmer was dead and Jimmy well Jimmy had to blame him the way he was yelling. Tony felt his heart-rate begin to rapidly increase and it was getting harder to breathe. The last thing he heard was the machines he was attached to begin to go haywire before the darkness overtook him.

"Tony?!" Gibbs called.

"He's crashing!" Jimmy yelled just before they were shoved out of the room by a swarm of doctors and nurses.

* * *

**A/N: One little misunderstanding sure did a lot to Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Crash

Jimmy and Gibbs watched outside of Tony's room in horror. He had been fine. Badly injured and lying in a coma but he was fine. Dr. Pitt, the surgical team, and the doctor and nurse who were charged with Tony now that he was out of surgery. Had all been very optimistic that he would wake up and come back to them. Now his limp body was being shocked and a tube had been shoved down his throat. Trying to bring him back to them. Gibbs just stood there. His attempts to remain stoic and unaffected were futile. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. Tears that he refused to let fall because crying meant that Tony really was in trouble maybe even dead. Beside him Jimmy had completely lost control. Hysterical sobs racked his body. Ordinarily Gibbs would slap on the back of the head and demand that he pull it together but after the day that kid had had he just let it happen. Three minutes later the doctors pulled the tube from Tony's throat and put the paddles back on the cart. The heart-broken cry of no had already escaped Gibbs's throat. Before he realized that they had gotten him back. Doctor Pitt was assisting a nurse and younger doctor with putting Tony on a ventilator. Gibbs and Jimmy looked at each other and breathed sighs of relief. Tony was back he was on a ventilator but he was back. If he was being perfectly honest. Gibbs was surprised it took Tony this long to need a vent. He wouldn't put it past Tony to go in for a routine physical and end up on a ventilator or scaring the hell out of everybody in some other way. In the nine years since Tony had first contracted the plague. Every doctor and nurse at Bethesda quickly learned how much he meant to Gibbs and how terrifying his wrath was in you made ever one tiny mistake in Tony's care. The door opened and every doctor and nurse who had been in there trying to get Tony back. Stopped and started pointing to each other and whispering. Finally Dr. Pitt stepped out of the room and approached Gibbs.

"Brad?" Gibbs asked in a whisper.

"Tony was in cardiac and respiratory arrest for a total of three minutes. We managed to get his heart back but his lungs are currently only functioning at fifty percent. Which as you know means the vent is doing half the work for him. As of right now I can't tell you how long he will be on the vent or whether or not he will needed it turned up or down in the near future." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Any idea what caused the arrest?" Gibbs questioned.

"As of right now no." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Can we see him?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Of course if you talk to him and show him how much you care for him. It may just bring him back around sooner." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Can I hold him?" Gibbs asked.

"I suppose just be careful of his equipment." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back Brad." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't actually do anything. I just rushed in the room when I got the page that he was in respiratory arrest." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Well still thanks." Gibbs replied.

"You're welcome. Now unfortunately I have to tend to my other patients. I would like to stay here just in case Tony gives us anymore trouble." Dr. Pitt replied.

"It's OK I can watch him." Gibbs replied.

"He is in very good hands Agent Gibbs. I personally see to it only the best take care of our boy. Especially since I found out he has a little one." Dr. Pitt assured.

"Thanks Brad, I really should go check on Sadie." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs had mixed feelings about his conversation with Brad. On one hand he hadn't received bad news about his son but he hadn't exactly gotten good news either. He lived in fear of getting the results back of his DNA test. Saying that Tony was his son and then Tony would promptly die from complications. Making the only thing he did with his new-found son was bury him. He had bonded with Tony before he found out that he may be his son but things would be different if Tony was biologically related to him. He tried not to focus on his own fears so that he could call Leon and check on Sadie. They may end up needing each other more than ever if Tony died.

"Leon?"

"Jethro? How is he?"

"He crashed."

"Oh God no. Please tell me they got him back."

"They did but his lungs are only working at fifty percent now."

"I hope that he pulls through."

"Me too Leon. For me and more importantly for Sadie."

"Sadie? What should I tell her."

"Just tell her that her dad is hurt really bad and has to stay in the hospital for a while."

"I can do that but what if he uh you know?"

"If he dies I will talk to her."

"Thank you it was bad enough telling my kids about Jackie."

"I can't talk about this anymore."

"Right what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I actually called to check on Sadie."

"She is doing well. She is outside with Jared and Kayla right now."

"I am glad she is doing well. How do Jared and Kayla like her?"

"They love her. She is like their little pet."

"Oh good."

"You OK Jethro?"

"I miss her. Tony is really sick and I can't be with Sadie."

"Would you like to talk to her?

"Yes please."

"OK I will be right back."

* * *

"Hi Gibbs!"

"Hi Sadie"

"How's daddy."

"He's hurt really bad and has to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Can I see him?"

"He is really hurt right now but hopefully in a few days."

"OK"

"I miss you and your daddy misses you."

"How's Breena?"

"She is OK. She is hurt and has to stay in the hospital overnight but she will be home tomorrow."

"Can she and Jimmy babysit me again tomorrow?"

"I don't know she is pretty shaken up."

"Me too."

"We all are."

"Who was that man today?"

"A very bad man. Who you will hopefully never see again."

"He's mean."

"He really is."

"Can I play?"

"Yeah I should get back to Tony anyway."

"Bye Gibbs"

"Bye Sadie."

* * *

**A/N: At least Sadie is OK. Hopefully Gibbs and Jimmy will be able to get Tony back soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Heart To Heart

Jimmy took advantage of the time Gibbs was spending checking on Sadie. To get a little one on one time with Tony. He could have gone a lifetime without seeing Tony hooked up to a ventilator again. He still had nightmares about seeing his friend fighting the plague. He didn't know about Gibbs but Ducky, Abby, and McGee didn't have those issues. He just chalked that up to the fact that his time with Ducky ended before he even knew if Tony would be OK. Gerald had healed and was ready to come back to work while Tony was still in the hospital. So he was off to a disastrous summer job at his mom's boyfriend's butcher shop. Putting his bad memories aside he made his way to his friend's bedside. He had trouble looking at Tony if he looked at the bottom of his face he saw the ventilator but if he looked at the top. He saw the jagged cut on Tony's face. Growing up in the fairly sheltered loving home he was born into. Even now it came as a shock to Jimmy that somebody could harm their own child. It was horrible to think that his friend was fighting for his life. All because of his father's raging temper. The same temper that was the reason his baby girl was dead. Jimmy flat-out refused to let his friend die from the same attack that took his baby girl from him. He looked down at Tony wondering if an order to not die from him. Would carry the same weight that Gibbs's order had all those years ago. It couldn't hurt to try though.

"Tony listen to me. You will not die. OK you will not die? I know I'm not Gibbs and he probably will give you the same order later if he hasn't already but you will not die. I already lost my baby girl because of your father. I am not going to lose you too. You are my best friend. More important than me and even our co-workers at NCIS. Who love you and would never stop crying if you died. Are the two people who need you most in this world. Your little girl Sadie needs her daddy to see her grow and keep her safe from the world and Gibbs that man loves you like a son. He will probably die if he lost you. He will probably kill me for this but he was crying when you flat-lined. He thinks that he kept it together but he was beside me openly crying. I was sobbing like an idiot but I could still hear him. I don't know what is wrong with you or what is going on in your head but you have to fight through it. Please Tony I need you. We all need you. Please Tony don't die." Jimmy pleaded tears pouring out of his eyes and landing on his friend's arms.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the doorway to Tony's hospital room. Completely amazed by the younger man's words to his friend. He doubted that it even registered to Jimmy that he was there but maybe it was for the best that way. Jimmy still got pretty tongue-tied around Gibbs and everything he was saying were words Tony needed to hear. Tony was pretty hard-headed and needed as many people as possible to drill it in that whatever was going on with him. Was not worth him dying over. Not to mention Tony needed to know how many people out there needed him to survive.

"Oh Agent Gibbs I didn't see you there." Jimmy commented twirling around.

"Sorry kid I hope I didn't embarrass you." Gibbs replied.

"No it's fine. Uh I guess you heard that you cried. I am sorry like I said I didn't see you there. I just wanted Tony to know how much we need him." Jimmy explained.

"It's OK I knew that I had tears I just didn't realize how emotional I got." Gibbs replied.

"Where did you go? Did you need to compose yourself?" Jimmy asked.

"A little but mainly I was calling Leon to check on Sadie." Gibbs explained.

"How is she doing?" Jimmy asked.

"A little shaken but she is OK." Gibbs replied.

"Does she know about Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Not really she knows that he is sick and has to be in the hospital for a while but that he still loves her and can't wait to see her again." Gibbs explained.

"I hope he comes home to her." Jimmy said solemnly.

"Me too kid." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

"Hey Gibbs?" Jimmy asked as they walked back over to Tony's bed.

"What is it kid?" Gibbs asked.

"How long should I leave Breena alone?" Jimmy questioned.

"The best thing you can do is wait until she wants you back." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Jimmy sighed.

"Don't worry she will come around." Gibbs assured.

"What if she doesn't? The majority of marriages where a child is lost end in divorce after a year. What if we become one of those couples.?" Jimmy questioned.

"I am not going to pretend to be a marriage counselor but if either of you ever need to vent of just need a night or two apart. I have space you'd have a couch or air mattress." Gibbs offered.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Can I ask you something fairly personal?" Gibbs questioned.

"Sure" Jimmy replied.

"Let me first say. I understand more than anyone that you can't replace a child but can you and Breena try again?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh Try again?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Can you guys have more babies if you want to or did Senior do too much damage?" Gibbs questioned.

"The doctors said we needed to wait a couple of months until Breena's body has healed up a little but as long as she follows doctors orders and takes it easy for a while. We shouldn't have any problem getting pregnant again." Jimmy explained.

"Will you guys try again?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to but like I said it will be a few months before we can try again. Maybe longer before Breena is emotionally up for it. Of course we could get a call about an adoption any day." Jimmy explained.

"Good luck to you." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"No problem kid. Hold on I need to take this." Gibbs replied rushing out of the room with his phone in hand.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Gibbs!"

"Leon what is it?"

"You need to get here right now! It's bad really...really very bad."

"Leon calm down."

"OK...OK"

"Now what's wrong?"

"I left Sadie alone with Jared for five minutes. Five minutes that's all. While I drove Kayla to her friend Amy's house. She only lives down the street but it was raining. When I got back Jared had been knocked senseless and Sadie..."

"And Sadie what?"

"She was gone Jethro. Somebody took her. I am so sorry please don't hate me."

"I...I'll get my team."

* * *

**A/N: Will the team get to Sadie in time? Of course Senior is involved in this somehow. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Kidnapped

Gibbs raced down the halls of Bethesda in a panic. This couldn't be happening. Sadie couldn't be kidnapped. Surely she was just hiding somewhere in Leon's house. Jared had been beaten up pretty badly but maybe their were neighborhood bullies and when they attacked Jared, Sadie ran and hid. That had to be it. Who was he kidding Jared and Kayla had been getting boxing lessons from Leon since they could barely stand. The only people could take those kids down were adults. Angry, abusive, adults like. Senior. The comments he heard DiNozzo Senior make that afternoon. He knew that the older man thought of Tony as a liar and that he had failed at raising him. The failure at raising him part was true but that was all on Senior. Tony was not a liar. He was a good actor who deceived people but only to defend the good people from the killers, con artists, rapists, and other criminals out there. The way Gibbs saw it Senior was the liar. How many times had he told Tony he was going to try or that he would be there for him from now on. On his way out Gibbs stopped by Tony's room. He stood at the door and signaled for Jimmy to come to him. Tony didn't need to be hearing that his daughter was kidnapped. He was already struggling enough to stay with them. A blow like that might just be the end of his son.

"What is it Gibbs?" Jimmy asked closing the door behind him,

"Leon called me. Sadie has been kidnapped." Gibbs replied.

"What?!" Jimmy cried.

"Sadie's missing." Gibbs replied.

"No...Poor Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Every second counts right now. McGee, Bishop, Abby, and I are going to be working until we find her. So can you do me two huge favors? Gibbs questioned.

"Of course Gibbs anything." Jimmy replied.

"Unless Breena needs you more stay by Tony's side." Gibbs replied.

"Oh of course but what is the second thing?" Jimmy questioned.

"Ask Ducky how long I would have to stand still while he cut my foot out of the ass of the son of a bitch who did this." Gibbs grunted.

"I don't know if that is an autopsy thing or if you would need a surgeon for the living. I mean having your leg shoved somewhere like that for too long could result in amputation." Jimmy explained.

"Well look into it! I am going to look for Sadie!" Gibbs called as he stormed down the hall.

* * *

Sadie hugged her arms to her chest. She had never been more terrified in her life. She was just watching TV with Jared Vance. When the man from earlier that afternoon. The same man Gibbs had told her she would hopefully never see again. Showed up in front of her. This time he grabbed her off the couch and tucked under his arm. When Jared tried to stop him. The man grabbed Jared too and started hitting and kicking him. Just like he had done to her daddy and Breena. She couldn't wrap her two-year old mind around why the man hated her daddy so much. She wasn't ever sure what most of the words he said were but she knew they weren't good. After he grabbed her he ran out of the house and threw her in a van then sped away. Now she was locked in a closet of a hotel. She was trying her hardest not to cry even though she was hungry and needed to be changed. The door to the closet flew open and the man threw a jar of baby food and a baby bottle filled with water at her.

"Don't waste this it's all you get til you me, and that bitch hit the road tomorrow. Stay here! I'll be back when I can!" The man barked.

"Where's my daddy and Gibbs?" Sadie asked.

"With any luck your liar of a father is dead and that idiot loser Gibbs is crying like a little baby over his dead son." The man replied.

* * *

Senior messed up his hair and clothes and rubbed his eyes until they were red. Before getting out of the car and walking into Slater's funeral home. He wasn't sure how stupid Ed Slater was. So the success of this next move was hinging on his acting skills.

"May I help you?" An older man leaning on cane asked.

"Are you Ed Slater?" Senior asked.

"Yes I am." Ed replied.

"Good I need to plan my son's funeral." Senior replied.

"Oh I am sorry." Ed replied.

"Thank you it came as such a shock that Junior died. His name was Anthony DiNozzo Junior. He was attacked in his home." Senior replied.

"I am so sorry I wish I could help you but I need to get to the hospital. My daughter was injured in a home invasion and lost her baby. She says I am the only person she wants to see right now. So of course I have to get to her side. I got the news while I was in the middle of helping another family plan a funeral. There are plenty of other wonderful people who work here if you would like to talk to one of them if not I will give you my card. I should be back tomorrow." Ed explained.

"I don't think I can do this now anyway. I hope your daughter gets better fast." Senior replied.

"Me too. She and her husband already had birth mother back out on them in their adoption. They were so excited for this baby and they were almost to the third trimester too." Ed explained.

"That's rough." Senior replied.

"It is well I've probably shared enough." Ed replied.

"If you don't mind I would like your daughter's address. I have already gotten so many flowers for Junior and I don't really have room for them in my hotel room. I live in Long Island and there is no way they would last the drive back. I can't think of anything else dying in its prime. Not now. Not after losing my boy in his prime. If not I'll send them here and you can deliver them to her." Senior explained.

"I am so stressed right now. I would never remember to bring the flowers to her. I will just give you her address. You seem like a pretty trust-worthy fellow. Besides it might do her good to see that somebody cares for her." Ed replied handing Senior a slip of paper with Breena's address on it.

"Thank you so much sir." Senior replied.

"You are welcome. You can call me Ed by the way." Ed replied.

"It's been nice getting to know you Ed. I just wish it were under happier circumstances." Senior replied.

* * *

**A/N: I know that realistically Ed would never give Breena's address away to a stranger but for the sake of this story he did. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
